Reconstruyendo lo perdido
by sonchi
Summary: Continuacion de mis anteriores Fics de TMNT. Es el aniversario de la muerte de Tang Shen y Splinter decide salir de viaje para meditar y entrenar por solitario. Pero en ese viaje encontrará algo mas que meditación y entrenamiento. Mientras tanto, los chicos tienen la guarida para ellos solos y se meterán en algún que otro problema. Fic escrito conjunto con Matoaka Smith.
1. 1 Sonchi

**N/A: Hola! Bueno al final he vuelto, me convenció mi buena amiga Matoaka Smith... Aqui os dejo este nuevo fic, continuación de mis cuatro anteriores, pero este es especial, puesto que esta escrito a medias con Matoaka Smith. Para que sepais quien ha escrito el capitulo, en el numero del capitulo pondrá el nombre de quien lo ha escrito, si Matoaka o yo. Espero que os guste! por cierto, algunos capitulos pueden contener Lemmon...**

Habían pasado ya tres meses desde que Donnie se recuperara completamente del virus que casi acaba con su vida, y todo en la guarida había vuelto a la normalidad. Donnie y April estaban mas unidos que nunca, y a Donnie ya no le importaba mucho demostrar sus sentimientos hacia April en publico. Cuando se ponían ha ver una película con Leo y Karai, ya no les importaba besarse al lado de ellos, que también lo estaban haciendo y al final las dos parejas acababan muy cariñosamente en el sofá sin prestar atención a la televisión… la relación de Raph y Sofía era como una montaña rusa, tenían épocas muy buenas y otras no tan buenas, hasta el punto de romper un par de veces su relación, pero luego al final siempre acababan reconciliándose de la misma manera... Mikey seguía con su extraña relación con Julie, que mas que novios, parecían amigos. Y Leo y Karai seguían como siempre… de vez en cuando también tenían una discusión que otra, pero no llegaban nunca a romper. La pareja le había pedido al maestro Splinter poder hacer una habitación para dormir los dos juntos todas las noches y Splinter, debido a que todas las noches Leo iba a la habitación de su hija, no le quedó mas remedio que aceptar, ya que sus hijos ya no eran unos niños… a todo esto hay que añadir, que el señor O'Neil había dado permiso a April para los fines de semana estar con su novio, y la vida en la guarida era mas activa que de costumbre… una lluviosa noche de viernes, April estaba en su mesa del laboratorio de Donnie estudiando, concentrada dando golpecitos con el lápiz encima de la mesa y mordisqueándolo mientras leía a media voz el tema del libro. Donnie entró a el Laboratorio después de la patrulla y le dijo acercándose a ella y abrazándola por detrás:

- hola princesa…

Y comenzaron a besarse en la boca, cuando terminaron, April le dijo:

- hola…

- ¿Qué tal llevas el estudio? - dijo cogiendo una silla y sentándose al lado de ella mirando el libro-

- fatal… llevo estudiando toda la tarde y no me estoy enterando de nada…

- estudiar para entrar en la universidad es duro… necesitas descansar… te estás esforzando mucho y al final el celebro se te va a fundir como a Mikey… mañana puedes continuar…

- tienes razón… -dijo April cerrando el libro-

Estiró los brazos dando un gran bostezo y dijo:

- ¿terminaste el encargo de Splinter?

- sí… ya se lo dí… lo que no se yo es para que quiere el un súper mutágeno retocado…

-¿era un súper mutágeno retocado?

- sí… en vez de durar tres días en forma humana, dura tres meses… me costó mucho trabajo hacerlo… y creo que no lo volveré a fabricar nunca mas… creo que para nosotros el de tres días es suficiente… supongo que todo esto tiene que ver con el aniversario de la muerte de Tang Shen… pero no le pregunté… sabes que no se le puede cuestionar al maestro…

- bueno supongo que el Sensei tendrá sus motivos…

- sí…

- ¿y bien Hamato Donatello? - dijo abrazándole por la cintura cariñosamente. ¿ entonces Qué propones que hagamos?

- bueno… Karai y Leo nos han invitado a ir a el cine al aire libre con ellos en plan parejitas… ¿te apetece ir?

- ¿al cine al aire libre? Pero… si hace mucho frío en la calle Donnie… vienes helado…

- entonces… - le dijo cariñosamente apartándole un mechón de pelo de la cara- ¿Qué

propones que hagamos?

- ¡chicos! - dijo Mikey entrando en el laboratorio- siento mucho ininterrumpir pero Donnie el Sensei quiere hablar con nosotros…

- ¿el Sensei? - dijo Donnie algo confundido- seguro que nos hablará de para que quiere el Súper mutágeno…

- ¿súper mutágeno? - dijo Mikey algo extrañado- No lo sé, pero ha hecho una maleta…

- ¿una maleta? - dijo April asombrada-

Cuando salieron a la sala de estar, Leo dijo:

- bien, ya estamos todos… ¿Qué ocurre Sensei?

- hijos míos, después de pensarlo mucho he decidido salir un tiempo a meditar y a entrenarme…

- ¿te marchas padre? - dijo Karai- ¿Por qué?

- necesito perfeccionar mi técnica… y aquí no lo voy a conseguir… me marcho para poder ser un mejor maestro… además, vienen unos días que… necesito estar solo y reflexionar de todo…

- el aniversario de la muerte de Tang Shen… - le dijo Donnie a April al oído- ehhhh… ¿estás seguro que quieres marcharte Sensei? ¿Qué pasará si Shredder o los Kraang atacan?

- estoy seguro Donatello que podréis arreglároslas solos sin mi… yo confío en vosotros…

- ¿está seguro que quiere dejar a Leo y Karai sin supervisión? -dijo Raph-

- confío plenamente en Leonardo y en Karai… y se que en mi ausencia darán ejemplo y se comportarán…

Mikey se abrazó a Splinter y le dijo:

- ¡te voy a echar mucho de menos Sensei!

- vamos Mikey… - dijo Splinter- solo estaré fuera un par de meses… volveré pronto…

Splinter sacó el súper mutágeno que Donnie le había dado y Raph dijo asustado:

- Sensei… ¿Qué va a hacer?

Splinter se roció con el súper mutágeno y comenzó a cambiar de forma a su forma humana. Cuando terminó de cambiar, Mikey dijo:

- ¡guau Sensei! ¡ que guapo eres!

Raph le miró serio y le dio un golpe en la cabeza. Karai dijo:

- pero padre…

- no os asustéis… - dijo Donnie- es súper mutágeno… volverá a su forma original en tres meses…

- pensé que sería mejor ser humano… - dijo Splinter- no es muy normal ver una rata de metro ochenta andando por la calle…

- ¿tres meses? - dijo Leo-

- solo hice esa dosis para el… -dijo Donnie- el nuestro sigue durando tres días…

Una vez que Splinter se marchara, en el T-Phone de Raph sonó un mensaje. Raph lo leyó y puso cara de enfadado:

- ¿pero es que no le ha quedado claro a Sofi? ¡es ella la que se tiene que disculpar no yo!

Y se marchó hacia su habitación escribiendo un mensaje. Leo dijo:

- otra vez ha discutido con Sofía ¿verdad?

- sí… -dijo Karai- yo creo que lo hacen ya a propósito…

- ¿Por qué dices eso? - dice Donnie-

- por las reconciliaciones… últimamente pelean demasiado…

- creo que todos nosotros nos reconciliamos así cuando peleamos… -dijo April cogiéndole la mano a Donnie-

- ¡todos no! - dijo Mikey-

- ya Mikey… -dijo Donnie- tu has sido el mas inteligente de todos…

- ¿Qué? - dijo Leo- ¿vamos al cine?

- es muy tarde Leo… - dijo Donnie- y hace frío en la calle nosotros nos quedaremos aquí…

- ¿y que os parece esto? - dijo Karai- una Pizza, una manta y una buena película en el sofá calentitos…

- me parece buena idea… - dijo April- voy a darme una ducha, a ponerme el pijama y os ayudo a prepararlo todo…

- yo buscaré una película… - dijo Donnie

- nosotros subiremos a la superficie a por un par de pizzas… -dijo Karai-

- Mikey ¿nos acompañas?

- no… yo iré a dormir… estoy bastante cansado… divertíos ¿vale?

- hasta mañana Mikey… - dijo Leo-

Cuando Mikey iba a entrar en su habitación escuchó como Raph estaba discutiendo con alguien por teléfono:

- ¡me da igual Sofía! ¡yo no voy a cambiar mi manera de ser porque tu lo digas!…¿Qué porque te he llamado? ¡¿encima que quiero hablar contigo?!

Mikey miró a sus hermanos y dijo:

- Raph la esta teniendo fuerte con Sofi…

- bah no te preocupes… - dijo Karai- mañana están otra vez juntos, ya lo verás…

Unos minutos después, April estaba dándose una ducha en la ducha de Donnie, . El agua caliente recorría cada espacio de su cuerpo y el bao inundaba el cuarto de Baño. April estuvo un buen rato sintiendo el agua caer por su cara cuando unos golpecitos en la puerta de la ducha le sacaron de sus pensamientos:

- ¿April? - era la voz de Donnie- ¿te queda mucho?

- ¡estoy terminando Donnie, espera un segundo!

April salió empapada de la ducha y Donnie le puso una toalla alrededor de su cuerpo y comenzó a secarle los hombros en silencio, cuando terminó, April le dijo:

- gracias cielo…

Donnie solo se limitó a Sonreírle. Mientras April se ponía su ropa interior, le dijo a Donnie:

- ¿Qué película has buscado?

- "en llamas" o "divergente" ¿Cuál prefieres?

- ehhmmm… prefiero ver "en llamas" estoy leyendo el libro de "divergente" y no quiero verla hasta que no lo lea…

- de acuerdo…

Cuando April se puso el pijama, abrazó a Donnie, que seguía de pié a su lado y le dijo abrazándolo:

- Donnie… había pensado… que como Splinter no está… podríamos… dormir juntos esta noche… ¿Qué te parece?

Donnie sonrió:

- iba a proponerte yo esta noche… pero te me has adelantado…

**n/a : que os ha parecido? comenta si te ha gustado!**


	2. 2 Matoaka Smith

**N/A: capitulo escrito por Matoaka Smith.**

Esa noche, en Nueva York, parecía muy tranquila. El viento soplaba muy fuerte y la lluvia había cesado un poco. Eran las 10:00 P.M. y en las calles no rondaba nadie y se veían pocos vehículos. Splinter, salió silenciosamente de las alcantarillas cargando una maleta de cuero. Se cubrió la cabeza con su capucha para no mojarse la cabeza y cruzó las calles de Manhattan hasta llegar al bosque, situado al extremo de la ruidosa ciudad.

Mientras se adentraba en el bosque, este se hacía cada vez mas oscuro. Splinter caminaba lentamente, ensuciándose la ropa y los zapatos con la tierra mojada. Le costaba acostumbrarse a la idea de que ya no era una Rata, ahora y durante tres meses, como le había dicho Donatello, sería humano.

Caminó y caminó, hasta que llegó a un lugar del bosque donde yacía una pequeña casa abandonada. Entró en la casa, esta estaba vacía, había una chimenea, un comedor viejo y todo parecía rústico, pero estaban llenos de polvo y dado a la lluvia, de barro. Se ubicó en el centro del lugar, que correspondía al living, abrió su maleta de color marrón y sacó una lámpara y una caja de cerillos. La encendió. Una vez encendida la lámpara, cogió de su maleta, una libreta de color café rojizo y un lápiz y comenzó a escribir, mientras se le inundaban los ojos de lágrimas:

"Diario de Hamato Yoshi.

Manhattan. Nueva York. 25 de Marzo de 2014.

Mi amada Tang Shen:

No tengo que decírtelo, porque sé que ya lo sabes. Pero, en este día, solo siento mucho dolor y rabia en mi corazón y en mi alma. En una noche como hoy, hace 18 años, ocurrió la peor tragedia que pude haber vivido jamás.

Perderte a ti, amor mío, perder a nuestra hija y perder todo lo que teníamos, incluyendo vuestro hogar.

A pesar de los años, esta pregunta yace instalada en mi mente siempre:¿Qué hice para perecer todo eso? ¿ porque tuvo que ocurrir?

Estando contigo, tenía todo lo que quería, una familia, un bello hogar y era muy feliz junto a ti. Era un hombre completamente diferente. Ahora no soy el mismo, y a veces sin querer me doy cuenta de ello. Y suelo sentir envidia cuando me hablan sobre una familia, dado que yo, que la tuve, no pude disfrutarla.

Y por ello no permito, que el mismo sentimiento por el que me quitaron todo lo que amaba y me dejaron sin nada, me domine: la codicia, la envidia. Oroku Saki, ese monstruo que acabó con tu vida y que te arrebató de mi lado, es ahora conocido como Shredder.

Hubo muchas veces, que en dado a este dolor mismo que siento en este mismo momento y cada día de mi vida, pensé en arrancarme la vida, así podría estar contigo. Sé que tengo a Miwa, nuestra hija, que aún vive, pero siento que no es suficiente. Además fue criada 15 años por Shredder, ella no sería como es, si hubiera sido criada por nosotros. Siento que de alguna manera, igual perdí a Miwa.

Una vez, Donatello me ofreció transformarme en humano y que me marchara de allí y formara una familia, pero ya no es posible. Con el corazón roto de esa forma no sería capaz de formar una familia otra vez. Solo tú, Shen, eres mi mujer, la única mujer que prometí amar hasta que la muerte venga a buscarme y llevarme contigo.

Además estoy viejo, creo que he vivido mi vida. Y cada día vivo esperando la muerte, porque es lo único que me salvaría de este calvario. Este calvario que empezó hace 16 años, cuando tú, dejaste de existir, por culpa de un hombre maldito, un hombre lleno de celos, odio y rencor, Oroku Saki. Ese hombre que a pesar de haberme quitado todo lo que amaba, aún me persigue, y quiere acabar con mis hijos.

Que mas puedo decirte, que te amo tanto, que no tengo palabras para expresarte lo que realmente siento por ti, mi amada Tang Shen, solo me queda agradecerte, las miles de sonrisas que me diste, el tiempo que estuvimos juntos, y por darme un regalo, cuya hermosura que no se compara a nada: una hija.

Te lo digo una vez mas, te amo demasiado y no dejo de recordarte, y espero que pronto podamos estar juntos, y así poder abrazarte, besar tus labios, mirar tus ojos marrones y acariciar tus cabellos negros, pero sobretodo, decirte cuanto te amo.

Siempre estarás conmigo, en mi mente, en cada instantánea estás allí. Vives en mi corazón y siempre esta presente, porque nuestras vidas están llenas de ti.

No te diré hasta siempre, sino hasta luego. Mi amada Tang Shen…"

Después de escribir, Splinter, cerró la libreta, y la guardó en la maleta, de la maleta sacó un saco de dormir y después de acomodarlo, se acostó en el suelo. Cogió la fotografía de su familia. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, apretó su puño, sentía impotencia, al saber que ya no la tenía. Se acarició sus negros cabellos y se tapó los ojos con sus dedos y comenzó a llorar.

Besó la fotografía en donde aparecía su esposa. La dejó a un lado y se acomodó para dormir. Cerró sus ojos, pero solo recordaba ese desgarrador día, el día que lo perdió todo. Le parecía escuchar los llantos de su hija y los gritos desesperados de su mujer que pedía auxilio. Recordaba cuando la casa se había empezado a incendiarse y a caerse el techo. Recordaba a su mujer, cuando la halló muerta y no podía encontrar a su hija a la cual la dio por muerta.

Finalmente sus llantos, lo cansaron y se durmió, escuchando como la lluvia empezaba de nuevo.


	3. 3 Sonchi

**N/A: hola de nuevo! bueno, espero que os gustara el capitulo 2 ( a mi mucho) aqui os dejo el capitulo 3 AVISO : contiene alguna escena y comentario "Lemmon" **

Un rato mas tarde, de vuelta a Nueva York, las dos parejas estaban en el sofá viendo la película, Karai estaba acurrucada en el pecho de Leo en una punta del sofá y en la otra, estaba April también apoyada en el pecho de Donnie, abrazándolo mientras veían la película. Karai y leo de vez en cuando olvidaban la película y comenzaban a besarse, en cambio Donnie y April estaban muy atentos a ella:

- he de reconocer que me gusta mas el libro… - dijo April acomodándose mas en el pecho de Donnie-

- el libro siempre es mejor que la película…

April miró a Leo y Karai y estaban besándose, le dijo a Donnie en voz baja:

- para estos ya ha terminado la película…

Donnie sonrió y besó la frente de April mientras continuaba mirando la película. Raph salió enfadado de su habitación y dijo acercándose a las dos parejas:

- ¿os podéis creer lo que me ha dicho Sofía? ¡dice que soy insoportable!

Leo dejó de besar a Karai y le dijo a su hermano:

-¿Por qué peleasteis ahora Raph?

- ¡¿Qué porque?! ¡algo de lo que dije le sentó mal! ¡y me dice que yo sabré porque está enfadada conmigo! ¡ si yo llego a saber todos los problemas que me iba a dar tener novia no le pido que sea mi chica!

- no digas eso Raph… - dice Karai con cara de cansada- si en el fondo a los dos os encanta estar así…

Raph miró a Leo y Karai y dijo:

- teníais que veros las caras… ¿Por qué no os vais a la cama?

Leo miró cariñosamente a Karai y le dijo:

- ¿vamos a la cama?

Karai se levantó, le cogió la mano a Leo y se lo llevó hacia su habitación. Leo dijo entrando:

- hasta mañana chicos…

- que tengas buena noche Leo… - dijo Donnie-

- a eso voy… -dijo Leo con una sonrisa pícara-

Raph se sentó en el Sofá al lado de Donnie y April. Les miró y dijo:

- ¿y vosotros no vais a la cama?

- no… - dijo April mientras se ponía cómoda en el pecho de su novio de nuevo- quiero terminar de ver la película…

- bueno… -dijo Raph cogiendo un trozo de pizza de la caja- por lo menos vosotros no dais el espectáculo como Leo y Karai…

Un buen rato después, cuando la película acabó, Donnie y April miraron hacia donde estaba sentado Raph. Este, se había quedado dormido con la boca abierta viendo la película. April dijo levantándose del sofá, solo iluminada por la luz del televisor:

- ¿Qué hacemos con Raph? Se ha quedado dormido y me da pena despertarle… ¿le llevas a su habitación?

- no… - dijo Donnie cogiendo la manta en la cual estaban arropados ellos antes- esta noche dormirá aquí…

April apagó el televisor y fueron a oscuras a la habitación de Donnie abrazados, dándose algún beso que otro por el camino. justo cuando pasaron por la puerta de la habitación de Leo, escucharon que estaban teniendo una "pequeña fiesta particular". April dijo un poco avergonzada:

- Leo y Karai están "jugando al parchís"…

Una vez los dos metidos en la habitación con la intención de dormir, se abrazaron:

- buenas noches Donnie… - dijo April dándole un beso de buenas noches-

- hasta mañana Cielo…

En cuanto la habitación se volvió a quedar en silencio, salvo por los ruidos que se

escuchaban en la habitación de al lado. Se escuchaba a Karai gimotear y a Leo hablar,

pero no entendían lo que estaba diciendo. April le dijo a Donnie:

- pues como estén mucho rato mas, me parece que no vamos a poder dormir… - dijo acomodándose mas entre los brazos de Donnie-

Al llegar la mañana siguiente, ninguno de los cuatro hermanos madrugaron, puesto que, ya que no estaba el Sensei, habían decidido tomarse unas "pequeñas" vacaciones a la hora de entrenar. Leo se despertó. Tenía a Karai abrazada a el. Leo giró la cabeza hacia el otro lado de la cama y estiró el brazo hacia su mesita de noche para coger el despertador. Eran las nueve y diez de la mañana. Apartó a Karai con cuidado para no despertarla y se incorporó en la cama. Cogió su antifaz azul de la mesita de noche y se levantó de la cama, pero antes de salir de la habitación, besó a Karai en la frente y le dijo a media voz:

- te quiero mucho pequeña…

Se dirigió a la cocina y comenzó a preparar el desayuno para llevárselo a la cama a Karai, pero antes de eso, subió a la superficie y cogió una Rosa roja de un jardín cercano a la guarida. En la habitación de al lado de donde Karai estaba profundamente dormida. Donnie abrió los ojos y se encontró con unos profundos ojos azules Que le miraban:

- Buenos días Princesa… -Dijo Donnie Sonriendo-

- Buenos días… ¿qué tal has dormido?

- En tus brazos como en el cielo… -Dijo Donnie con ojos dulces Abrazándola - ¿Y tú? ¿qué tal has dormido tu?

- Muy bien abrazada a ti…

Donnie comenzó a acariciarle la cara tiernamente y April le dijo:

- Gracias por darme calor esta noche… lo necesitaba…

- de nada… - dijo Donnie comenzando a Besarle la oreja muy cariñosamente-

April se retorció un poco y le dijo dulcemente:

- Donnie… te has despertado muy cariñoso hoy ¿no?

- sí…

April solo pudo suspirar y dejó que su novio siguiera su camino…

Mientras Donnie y April comenzaban su "pequeña" fiesta privada, Leo volvía a su habitación con una bandeja con un par de tostadas con mantequilla y mermelada, un par de tazas de té y dos zumos de Naranja. Y la rosa que había cogido del parque en un pequeño florero. Cuando pasó por la puerta de la habitación de Donnie, escuchó que April y su hermano estaban bastante entretenidos. Leo se puso un poco colorado al imaginar que estaba pasando en la habitación de Donnie. Abrió la puerta de su habitación y poniendo la bandeja encima de la mesita de noche, se recostó en la cama y comenzó a dar besos a Karai en los hombros para que despertara. Karai se movió y dijo:

- cinco minutos mas por favor… -dijo acomodándose mas en la cama-

- vamos Karai… - dijo besándole la cara- te he preparado el desayuno…

Karai abrió los ojos y se encontró con los profundos ojos azules de Leo. Sonrió y dijo:

- buenos días…

- hola… - dijo Leo sonriendo también-

Comenzaron a besarse y Leo le dijo:

- te he traído el desayuno…

- vaya… - dijo Karai incorporándose en la cama- muchas gracias Leo…

- gracias a ti por lo de anoche… -dijo Leo sentándose detrás de ella y besándole la cara-

- ¿desayunas conmigo? -dice dando un mordisco a una tostada-

- sí… - dijo Leo estirando el brazo y cogiendo otra tostada el-

Cuando se quedaron en silencio desayunando, escucharon a Donnie y April en la habitación de al lado, Karai dejó de beber zumo y dijo:

- ¿son el flacucho y la pelirroja?

- sí… - dice Leo algo avergonzado- están… muy románticos ¡jeje!

- pues nos estamos enterando de todo…

- supongo que ellos también nos escucharon anoche…

- ¿lo dices en serio? - dice Karai avergonzada-

- se lo preguntaré a Donnie…

- ¡ni se te ocurra Leonardo! - dice Karai avergonzada-

- ¡jajajajaja!

**n/a.: comenta si te ha gustado! besos y abrazos para todos! os quiero un huevo!**


	4. 4 Matoaka Smith

**N/A Capítulo de Matoaka Smith.**

Ese mismo día, al mediodía, en la vieja y abandonada casa del bosque, Splinter despertaba. La noche anterior había llorado mucho y sentía que le dolía la cabeza, además se

había quedado dormido, porque generalmente acostumbraba a despertarse casi cinco horas antes.

Apenas despertó, se restregó los ojos y se paso la mano por su cabello, acto seguido se levanto y paro. Camino hacia la entrada de la casa que quedaba muy cerca de donde había dormido, dado a que era una casa pequeña y quiso ver como había amanecido el día.

Dado a que era primavera, la lluvia había cesado y el sol alumbraba. Cerro sus ojos y respiro profundamente, el aire era fresco y el sentía mucha paz. Se sentía tranquilo, pero aun se sentía triste, después de tener que recordar cosas que le eran desgarradoras.

Salió de la casa, había mucho barro y tenia cuidado de no resbalarse. Camino un largo rato por el bosque, hasta que llego a un rio, al llegar a la orilla, comenzó a lavarse la cara y a refrescarse. Ya de vuelta a la casa, pequeños roedores corrían delante de sus pies y lo hacían tropezarse.

Cuando llego. Entro a la casa y se dirigió a donde estaba la mesa, comenzó a sacudirla y a sacarle el polvo, al igual que a las sillas. Tras ello, saco su comida y se sentó a la mesa, mientras comía recordaba el día anterior. Pero decidió desviar aquellos pensamientos que siempre le amargaban el día. Después de comer, se quedo sentado en la silla por unos minutos, luego se paro y se sentó en el suelo, cerca de donde estaba la entrada, la que no tenia puerta, a meditar. Cerró sus ojos y trato de concentrarse, respirar hondo y estar tranquilo, pero los recuerdos de su mujer y del incendio lo inquietaban. "Yoshi ayúdame!" era lo único que yacía en su mente, los gritos de su mujer el día del incendio. Finalmente, no pudo mas, abrió sus ojos de golpe, se paro y se apoyo en la mesa.

Apoyado en la mesa, miro la fotografía de su familia que estaba allí, y sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas.

Estoy tan cansado de esto, Tang Shen… muy cansado –dijo mientras tapaba su cara con sus dos manos y comenzaba a llorar

De pronto abrió los ojos de golpe al escuchar unos gritos que provenían de afuera.

-Ayudadme! Por favor! Alguien que me ayude!

Splinter miro por la ventana y vio que dos hombres golpeaban a una mujer pegándole puñetazos en la cara, y por mucho que intentara defenderse, no lo conseguía, de pronto uno de estos la cogió por el cuello de su camisa y le dijo:

-Entre menos te calles, mas te golpearemos perra! ¿O quieres que dejemos tu cabeza plana a puñetazos?

Splinter, al ver se lleno de rabia al ver tal escena, apretó sus puños y salió a defender a la mujer.

En ese instante, uno de los hombres había sacado una pistola de su pantalón y se la había puesto en la cabeza y le amenazaba con dispararle, pero cuando estaba a punto de apretar el gatillo, cayó al suelo de una patada que recibió en la cabeza.

-¿Pero qué demonios?... –Dijo este, mirando al frente y divisando a Splinter.

El otro hombre que sujetaba a la mujer, la soltó, dejándola caer y corrió a atacarlo, pero los golpes que Splinter daba finalmente los venció y ambos cayeron sentados al piso y lo miraban asustados.

Splinter se acerco a ellos y los quedo mirando. Los hombres, ya temblaban de miedo.

-Son unos cobardes… -Les dijo Splinter con mucha rabia -… Marchaos de aquí…

Los hombres aun no reaccionaban y solo lo miraban.

-MARCHAOS DE AQUÍ! –Finalmente grito Splinter haciendo que ambos, se levantaran rápidamente, cogieran unas mochilas que tenían y salieran corriendo.

-Asiático maldito! –grito uno mientras corría.

Splinter se quedo parado allí, y suspiro. Se limpio el sudor de la frente, después miro atrás suyo y la joven lloraba, limpiándose con las manos, las heridas que le habían hecho los atacantes.

Splinter se acerco a ella y la quedo mirando. La mujer solo se limito a mirarlo.

-Señor… por favor no me golpee… yo no le he hecho nada a usted –dijo ella.

Splinter no le respondió, solo negó con la cabeza y le ofreció su mano para ayudarla a levantarse del suelo.

-Señorita… permíteme ayudarte –dijo este con una tierna sonrisa.

La joven mujer lo pensó y finalmente cogió su mano…


	5. 5 Sonchi

**N/A: hola! bueno ya estoy de nuevo aqui con el capitulo 5 de este fic. espero que os este gustando!**

Un par de horas mas tarde, estaban todos en la sala de entrenamiento. Donnie y April estaban juntos, cogidos de la mano y de vez en cuando se sonreían. Raph estaba sentado en el suelo serio, con los brazos cruzados y mirando al suelo. Mikey y Karai estaban hablando de cosas triviales cuando Leo entró en la sala de entrenamiento y dijo:

- todos en pie…

Cuando todos se levantaron, Leo dijo:

- bien chicos, ya sabéis que Splinter ha salido a entrenar un tiempo en solitario y si pensabais que íbamos a estar aquí tan tranquilos tocándonos la nariz estáis muy equivocados…

Raph se molestó un poco:

- ¡venga ya Leo! ¿me tomas el pelo? ¡estamos de vacaciones!

- ¡los Kraang no toman vacaciones Raph! - dijo Leo serio-

Mikey dijo esta vez:

- pero Leo… creíamos que…

- no te preocupes Mikey… -sonrió Leo- no haremos clase… retomaremos nuestros combates a ver quien es el único que queda en pié…

- bueno… - dijo Raph con una sonrisa pícara- por lo menos será divertido…

Leo miró a Donnie y April y estaban haciéndose carantoñas, Leo se puso serio y gritó:

- ¡Donatello! ¡April! ¡dejad ya de hacer el idiota!

Donnie miró a Leo y le dijo sonriendo:

- relájate Leo…

Leo le miró serio y dijo:

- ¿Qué me relaje? ¡al tatami! ¡los dos!

Karai sonrió y dijo:

- ¡jeje! ¡la parejita a combate! ¿Quién ganará?

- Donnie…- dijeron todos-

Karai sonrió y dijo:

- yo apuesto por la pelirroja…

April sonrió a Karai y dijo:

- gracias Kara… pero no tengo posibilidades con Donnie…

- no estaría tan segura… - dijo Karai sonriendo-

- ¡adelante! - gritó Leo-

Donnie sonrió y le dijo a April:

- mi amor… perdóname si te hago daño…

- no cantes victoria tan fácilmente… tal vez sea yo quien te haga daño a ti…

Donnie y April comenzaron a luchar entre ellos y en un momento que Donnie tenía a April agarrada de los brazos inmovilizada, April giró la cabeza y comenzó a besar a Donnie en la boca. Donnie se relajó y le acompañó en el beso. Cuando April notó que Donnie había bajado la guardia, le dio una patada en el estómago y Donnie cayó dolorido de rodillas al suelo:

- nunca bajes la guardia cariño… - sonrió April- ni siquiera cuando te de un beso…

- muy buena nena… -dijo Donnie levantándose dolorido- muy buena…

- ¡April pasa a la siguiente ronda!- dijo Leo- ¡Karai y Raph! ¡os toca!

Hicieron tres rondas iniciales en las que pasaron April, Mikey, que sorprendentemente venció a Leo, y Karai. En las semifinales se enfrentaron Karai contra April en la que pasó Karai y la gran final de Karai y Mikey que como era de esperar, venció Karai. Cuando terminaron, Leo dijo sonriendo al ver que Karai había ganado:

- bien… muy bien… pero no es suficiente…

- ¡venga ya Leo! - gruñó Raph- ¡se un poco mas flexible!

Leo sonrió y se fijó que entraban en la guarida Sofía y Julie. Dijo mirándolas a ellas:

- está bien… dejemos el entrenamiento por hoy…

Raph cuando vio a Sofía se puso nervioso y se le calló el Sai de las manos. Mikey corrió a abrazar a Julie fuertemente:

- ¡hola Julie! ¡te he echado de menos!

- y yo también a ti Mikey…

Sofía se acercó a Raph y le dijo:

- Raphael… ¿podemos hablar en privado?

Donnie escuchó lo que Sofía le dijo a Raph y dijo:

- chicos… vayámonos a la sala…

Cuando Raph y Sofía se quedaron solos, Raph no decía nada, estaba jugando con su Sai en el suelo. Sofía le dijo algo triste:

- ¿no… vas a decirme nada?

- para que… - dijo levantándose del suelo- al parecer todo lo que te digo es malo…

- no digas eso Rapha… - dijo algo triste- solo que… a veces me haces daño con tus palabras… es como si no te conociera…

- pues creo que ya me conoces un año y medio… sabes como soy… - dijo mirando la pared-

- ¡Raphael me dijiste que era lo peor y me odiabas! ¡y solo porque te dije una tontería!

- ¿ acaso crees que me gustó a mi que me dijeras que si te estaba engañando con otra?

- ¡era una broma! ¡ lo dije porque estás mas pendiente de esa estúpida tortuga que te regaló aquella chica que de mi!

- ¿me estás llamando estúpido? - enfadado-

- ¡ le dije a la tortuga!

- ¡yo soy una tortuga! - enfurecido-

Sofía se entristeció y le dijo:

- te hecho de menos Rapha… no me gusta que estemos enfadados…

Raph suspiró y la abrazó tiernamente:

- yo también te hecho de menos…

La miró a los ojos y le dijo:

- perdóname ¿vale?

Sofía sonrió y le dijo:

- ¿Cómo no voy a perdonar a esos ojazos verdes?

En ese momento, la puerta del tatami se vino abajo y Leo, Karai, Donnie, April, Mikey y Julie cayeron al suelo. Raph se avergonzó y dijo en voz baja:

- maldita sea…

- ¿que pasa Raph? - dice Leo riendo- ¿iréis ahora a tu habitación?

- ¡vete a la porra Leo! - dijo Raph llevándose a Sofía de la mano fuera del tatami-

- ¡jajajajajaj! -Rieron todos-

Julie suspiró y Mikey le dijo preocupado:

- ¿te pasa algo? ¿ te encuentras bien?

Julie sonrió triste y dijo:

- sí Mikey… estoy bien…

April se dio cuenta de que a Julie le pasaba algo y dijo en voz baja a Donnie:

- Donnie, quisiera hablar a solas con las chicas…

- claro… Leo, Mikey, acompañadme…

- ¿para que? - dijo Mikey confundido-

- ¡acompañadme y ya! ¡me apetece jugar a videojuegos!

- ¡vale! - dijo Leo saliendo corriendo- ¡te voy a machacar flacucho!

- ¡eso ya lo veremos!

Cuando se quedaron solas Karai, Julie y April, esta le dijo:

- haber Julie ¿Qué te pasa?

- no me pasa nada chicas, en serio…

- venga ya… - dijo Karai- se te nota que te pasa algo con Mikey… cuéntanos…

- bueno… si pasa algo…

- cuenta… -dice April-

- ¡pues pasa que nunca pasa nada entre Mikey y yo!

- ¿a que te refieres? - dice Karai confundida-

- pues… que cuando estamos solos o vamos a montar en monopatín, o nos la pasamos jugando a videojuegos… y cuando se transforma en humano o vamos a la feria o a comer pizza… a veces me gustaría hacer lo mismo que hacéis vosotras chicas, ver películas en el sofá, pasear a la luz de la luna… una cena… ¡ni siquiera me ha dado un beso en la boca!

- hombre es Mikey… - dice April- tampoco puedes esperar mucho de el…

- dale tiempo… -dijo Karai- tiene 17 años pero es como un niño de 7...

- como no actuemos como una pareja de novios normal me temo que tendré que dejarle…

Mientras los chicos jugaban a la maquina:

- chicos sabéis que el 9 de Abril es el cumpleaños de Karai ¿no?

- ¡ fiesta! - gritó Mikey-

- 19 años ya …- dijo Donnie-

- y ya que nunca hacemos nada por su cumpleaños me gustaría hacerle una fiesta sorpresa aquí y luego salir a la superficie a divertirnos…

- ¡fiesta! - volvió a gritar Mikey-

- ¡que pesado estas con la fiesta! - dijo Leo-

- sí… es buena idea… solo que yo no puedo convertirme aun en humano…- dijo Donnie-

Leo se decepciono un poco y dijo:

- bueno pues no subimos luego…

- ¡no Leo! - dijo Donnie- ¡vosotros subiréis! Yo me quedo aquí no pasa nada de verdad… April y yo veremos alguna película… os prepararé súper mutágeno para los tres..

- ¡bien! ¡que Karai no se entere de la fiesta sorpresa! No se lo digáis a las chicas, sobre todo a April…

- ¿Por qué no se lo puedo decir a mi April?

- porque es la mejor amiga de Karai y sin querer se le escapará…

Karai y April entraron en la sala:

- Mikey Julie dice si dais un paseo… -dijo April-

- ¡si! ¡la llevaré a montar en monopatín por las alcantarillas! - dice saliendo corriendo-

Karai dijo sarcásticamente:

- que plan mas romántico… oye Leo hay que hacer algo con estos dos…

- ¿como?

- Julie dice que o Mikey se comporta como un novio o le da puerta… -dice Karai-

- ummm… - dijo Donnie- eso es malo…

- había pensado en prepararles una cena romántica… y a ver si Mikey se lanza… ¿nos ayudáis? - dijo Karai-

- ¡preparémoslo todo!- dijo Leo-

**n/a: comenta si os ha gustado! os quiero un huevo! chao!**


	6. 6 Matoaka Smith

**N/A: Capitulo de Matoaka Smith.**

"Diario de Hamato Yoshi

26 de Marzo de 2015.  
>Mi amada Tang Shen:<br>Hoy te he recordado como nunca. Aunque no se bien el porqué. Creo que el motivo es, después de muchos años, poder hablar con una mujer.

Hoy desperté tarde. Era casi mediodía y había salido el sol, un cálido sol de primavera. Me levante, camine por el bosque descalzo, aunque era agradable, me era incomodo, porque debí sacarme astillas que se me clavaron en los pies. Llegue al rio que hay en este bosque y comencé a refrescarme y a beber agua. Camine de regreso, me sentía tan bien, la brisa era muy agradable. En mi camino me tope con Marmotas, ardillas y otros roedores que me hacían tropezarme donde corrían cruzándose en mi camino.

Al llegar a la casa donde pase la noche, la cual es una casa abandonada, la que se encuentra en condiciones mediocres y está llena de polvo y telarañas. Tiene una chimenea que está llena de tierra y hojas secas. Hay una mesa, que a pesar de estar muy fea y con un evidente mal uso y antigüedad sirve, la cogí y con cuidado le saque el polvo, lo mismo hice con una de las sillas y después saque mi comida. Me senté a comer, pero no podía evitar recordarte y sentir una gran tristeza que no me dejaba tranquilo.

Nuestra fotografía con Miwa de recién nacida estaba encima de la mesa, y siempre al mirarla, te recuerdo.

Después de comer, me senté en el suelo, con los ojos cerrados a meditar, pero los mismos desgarradores recuerdos de lo que ocurrió hace 19 años, como se destruía vuestro hogar y tus gritos pidiéndome ayuda, me intranquilizaron y no pude seguir meditando. Mientras yacía apoyando en la mesa y pensando en todo cuando de repente un grito proveniente de afuera me saco de mis pensamientos.

Era los gritos de una mujer que pedía auxilio, fue como escucharte a ti e instintamente fui a ver que ocurría. Allí afuera me encontré con una mujer que era golpeada por unos hombres. Sin ni siquiera pensarlo corrí hacia allí y golpee en la cabeza a uno de ellos que le tenía una pistola puesta en la cabeza y le amenazaba con dispararle. Tras recibir mi golpe, el hombre cayó al suelo. El otro, se me abalanzo a golpearme, pero termine usando mis técnicas de Ninjutsu y ambos cayeron al suelo y me miraban como bobos, con miedo. Sentí rabia con ellos, vi reflejado a Oroku Saki, porque eran nada más ni nada menos que unos cobardes sin vida. Tras ahuyentarlos, me voltee y la mujer, bueno no una mujer, una joven, era como de tu edad, cuando te arrebataron de mi lado, estaba llorando e intentando limpiarse las heridas que tenía en el rostro. Al acercarme a ella, me dijo que no le golpeara, que ella no me había hecho nada. Negué con la cabeza y le ofrecí mi mano, para ayudarla la que después de pensarlo, la tomo.  
>La lleve a la casa, la senté en la silla. Aun lloraba. Saque una botella con agua y un paño que traía en mi maleta y comencé a limpiarle el rostro. Ahí la mire detenidamente. Es una joven de cabellos castaños oscuros, del mismo tono que lo tenias tu, pero ondulado, tiene los ojos marrones oscuros al igual que yo, la piel trigueña, casi blanca, tiene unos hermosos labios gruesos, que por muy descabellada que suene la idea, me dan ganas de besar y con respecto a su físico, presenta sobrepeso.<p>

Después de limpiarle el rostro, le ofrecí la comida que me había quedado. Ella se mostro avergonzada, pero finalmente se convenció y me lo agradeció mucho. Mientras ella comía, le observe y platique con ella.

Me relato pocas cosas sobre ella. Su nombre es muy original, no sé si recuerdas, Shen, aquel fruto que solías recoger y echabas a una bolsa, cuando salíamos a pasear a vuestra pequeña Miwa? Las almendras. Ese es el nombre de esta joven: Almendra. Un nombre que me pareció hermoso, pero lamentablemente a ella no le gusta. Me relato, que ella vive aquí en Nueva York desde que su familia, su madre y hermano, fallecieron en un incendio, hace 5 años. Su país natal es Chile, muy lejos de aquí, en Sudamérica. Ella, al ver la fotografía nuestra sobre la mesa, me pregunto quienes eran. Yo solo le respondí que era mi familia, esposa e hija. No quise responder que eras tú y que habías muerto, porque me duele recordar todo aquello. A casi terminar la tarde, ella me dijo que debía irse a su casa, se despidió de mí con un fuerte abrazo, agradeciéndome por haberla salvado, y antes de irse me beso la mejilla. Yo no le dije nada. Me quede pasmado, estaba muy nervioso.

En fin, Tang Shen, esa joven, me recuerda mucho a ti, fue como haber estado contigo y por ello, no puedo evitar sentir amor por ella. Y me siento un traidor, porque siempre jure que tú serias mi única mujer, la única que amaría en toda mi vida. Pero, quizás a esa joven no la vuelva a ver nunca más. Y quizás se olvide de mí. Ojala así sea.

Bueno que mas puedo decirte… amor de mi vida. Que te amo, que jamás te olvidare y que siempre estás en mi corazón. No tengo que decírtelo, porque ya lo sabes, pero te amo demasiado como para expresártelo. Buenas noches mi querida. Hazme tener un buen sueño. Cuídame, cuida a vuestra hija Miwa y a mis hijos, que ahora posiblemente están en la guarida compartiendo con sus amigos.

Hamato Yoshi."


	7. 7 Sonchi

**N/A: Hola! que tal estáis? Bueno he sacado un poco de tiempo entre mis estudios y otras cosas para escribir el capitulo 7 de este fic. Imaginarme algunas escenas mientras lo escribía ha sido muy divertido! Espero que os guste!**

Todo estaba preparado, esa noche, Leo y Donnie se habían propuesto a que Mikey, tuviera una cena romántica con Julie, puesto que si era cierto lo que Karai había dicho, si Mikey no se comportaba como un novio, Julie le dejaría. Donnie y April estaban en la sala viendo una película en lo que Mikey llegaba con Julie. Raph y Sofía salían de la habitación de Raph. Donnie le dijo mientras miraba la televisión:

- ¿y bien? ¿ya os habéis reconciliado?

Raph le dio un golpe a su hermano menor en el cuello y le gritó:

- ¡cállate!

- ¿Dónde están Mikey y Julie? - dijo Sofía- es tarde tenemos que volver a casa…

- se fueron a montar en monopatín… - dijo April- Mikey le ha preparado una cena romántica a Julie…

- ¿Mikey? - dijo Raph pensativo- lo dudo mucho…

- bueno no ha sido Mikey… - dijo Donnie- nos enteramos de que si Mikey no se comporta como un novio Julie le dejará…

- eso me dijo a mi… -dijo Sofía- quiere mucho a Mikey pero ya esta cansada del comportamiento infantil de este…

-una pregunta, ¿Mikey sabe que le estáis organizando esa cena? - dijo Raph- porque por la hora que es lo mas seguro es que la este llevando a casa…

April miró a Donnie y le dijo:

- avisaste a Mikey ¿verdad?

- pensé que lo hiciste tú…

Raph sacó su T-Phone y dijo:

- sois unos memos… ¡Mikey! Vuelve a casa con Julie…

- _"pero… estoy a punto de llevarla a casa, ya es tarde"_

- ¡me da igual lo tarde que sea! ¡vuelve a casa con ella! Luego te contamos…

-_ "¡vale, vale tío! ¡jo que humor!"_

Raph colgó y dijo:

- ya esta… procurad contarle a Mikey vuestra idea antes de que meta la pata…

Leo y Karai salieron de la sala de entrenamiento sudando y Karai le decía a Leo:

- buen entrenamiento… he de reconocer que me has hecho daño… no esperaba ese golpe…

- tu tampoco has estado nada mal…

- hola chicos… - dijo Karai-

Se fijó en la película que estaban viendo Donnie y April y dijo:

- al final a el le pegan un tiro y vuelve a Inglaterra… y ella se queda sola y triste…

Donnie y April la miraron molestos y April dijo:

- gracias por destriparnos la película Karai…

- de nada pelirroja… - dijo sonriendo- yo estoy harta de verla… es una de las películas favoritas de Son…

- ¿ha venido ya Mikey? - dijo Leo-

- ¡hola chicos! - dijo Mikey entrando con Julie y dejando los dos monopatines en el suelo-

Raph le dio un golpe a Donnie y este dijo levantándose rápido:

- Mikey, acompáñanos a la sala de entrenamiento…

- ¿ahora? - dijo Mikey algo confundido-

- ehhhh sí… -dijo Leo- tenemos que reunirnos los cuatro… entrenamiento nocturno… no te preocupes, tardaremos poco…

- Jo tío… -dijo bajando la cabeza y entrando con ellos a la sala de entrenamiento-

- chicas, vosotras contadle a Julie… no sé, algo… - dijo Raph-

Cuando los chicos entraron a la sala de entrenamiento, Donnie le dijo a Mikey:

- Mikey, ¿a que estas jugando con Julie?

- bueno… con ella juego a videojuegos… salgo a montar en monopatín… juego a…

- ¡NO! - gritó Donnie- ¡no me refería a eso!

- déjame a mi… - dijo Leo- lo que Donnie quiere decir es…

- Julie te va a dejar… -le interrumpió Raph-

Mikey se asombró:

- ¿me va a dejar? ¿Por qué?

- verás… estuvo hablando con las chicas… -dijo Leo- está cansada de que la trates como si fuera una amiga tuya mas… ya sabes, quiere que hagáis mas cosas de novios…

- pero… pero… - Mikey estaba muy nervioso- yo no se que hacer…

- ser pegajoso con ella… - dijo Raph irónicamente- si no mira a Donnie y April…

- no mejor se como Raph y Sofía… - dijo Donnie algo ofendido- seguro que no duras ni una hora con ella…

- la cuestión es que te hemos preparado una cena romántica con Julie… - dijo Leo- supuestamente ha sido idea tuya así que no la fastidies…

- no tenía ni idea que Julie pensaba eso de mi… - dijo Mikey algo triste-

- pues ya sabes… a comportarte como un galán con Julie… - dijo Raph empujando a Mikey para que saliera- la cocina para vosotros dos solitos…

- Toma este ramo de flores… -dijo Leo- cuando veas a Julie se lo das… no te las comas…

- ¿Cuándo he comido yo flores?

- ¡te comiste el ramo de flores que le regalé a April hace dos meses! - dijo Donnie-

- pensé que eran de caramelo… - dijo avergonzado-

- toma… - dijo Donnie dándole el traje que Mikey llevó en la boda del señor O'Neil- tienes que ponerte guapo…

Una vez que Mikey se puso el traje, Raph le dijo empujándole hacia la sala donde estaba Julie:

- ¡suerte Romeo!

Julie no se dio cuenta de que Mikey había salido de la sala de entrenamiento. Este la llamó:

- Julie…

Julie se dio la vuelta y vio a Mikey vestido de traje, con un ramo de flores, bastante nervioso y esta dijo:

- Mikey…

- toma… - dijo acercándose a ella- son para ti…

- Gra… Gracias… - dijo sorprendida-

- pero aun hay mas… acompáñame a la cocina…

Julie y Mikey entraron a la cocina. Esta se quedó muy sorprendida. Habían pétalos de rosa en el suelo, dos platos con varias variedades de Shushi encima de la mesa, una Pizza, y algo parecido a puré de patatas. Un par de copas y una botella de zumo de uva. En el centro de la mesa había un candelabro con dos velas aromáticas encendidas, que hacían que la habitación tuviera un olor muy agradable a cereza… Julie abrazó a Mikey y le dijo:

- ¡Mikey! Es… ¡es precioso!

- sí… - dijo Mikey también asombrado al verlo- es muy bonito…

- ¡gracias!

- bueno… - dijo Leo abrazando por la cintura a Karai- dejémosles solos…

Cuando se quedaron solos:

- ¿nos sentamos?

Mikey apartó cuidadosamente la silla para que Julie se sentara, con tan mala suerte que la apartó demasiado y Julie se cayó al suelo al sentarse:

- ¡lo siento! ¡lo siento mucho Julie! ¿estas bien? - dijo Mikey nervioso ayudándola a levantarse-

- no te preocupes Mikey… ha sido culpa mía… - dijo sentándose en la silla- no pasa nada…

- bien… - dijo sentándose al otro lado de la mesa-

Mikey le dio una servilleta y Julie dijo:

- gracias…

- ¿te sirvo zumo? - dijo estirando el brazo-

Con tan mala suerte que golpeó la botella y le cayó todo el zumo de uva a Julie encima:

- ¡Mikey! - dijo Julie empapada-

- ¡lo siento, lo siento! - dijo levantándose Rápidamente para limpiarla-

Pero mientras estaba limpiándole apresuradamente, le dio un golpe a una de las velas y el mantel de la mesa comenzó a arder:

- ¡jo tío! - dijo Mikey intentando apagar el fuego-

- Mikey… - le dijo Julie-

Pero Mikey no le hizo caso:

- ¡Mikey! - le gritó Julie-

Mikey la miró quieto y se apaga con la yema de los dedos un poco de fuego que había llegado a el lazo de su mascara naranja. Julie lo miraba seria y Mikey dijo en tono entristecido agachando la cabeza y casi sin voz:

- lo siento…

- ¿lo sientes? ¿LO SIENTES? - le gritó Julie- ¿¡pero es que no te das cuenta Michelangelo!? ¡para estar junto a ti hay que tener cerca un botiquín de primeros auxilios! ¿Por qué eres tan patoso?

- yo solo… - decía Mikey inocentemente casi a punto de llorar- quería comportarme como un verdadero novio… para que no me dejes…

- te lo ha dicho la Bocazas de Karai ¿verdad?

- los chicos… -dice muy triste derramando una lágrima- tal vez sea ya demasiado tarde para disculparme por no cuidarte… tengo la costumbre de eso… de ser un idiota… he sido un tonto pero tu eres lo mas importante para mí, aunque no me creas…

- Mikey…

- no… no me mires… - dice comenzando a llorar y apoyándose a la pared-

Julie abrazó a Mikey y le dijo:

- vamos… vamos Mikey no llores… escucha… es verdad que dije eso… pero porque me gustaría que nuestra relación fuera como la de los otros… Mikey yo te quiero mucho… y no me gusta verte así…

- no sé si yo seré capaz de ser como mis hermanos…

Julie le limpió una lágrima y le dijo:

- vamos a hacer una cosa… deja que yo te ayude a ser un buen novio… aunque… me estropees todas mis camisas con zumo de uva…

Mikey sonrió y le dijo a Julie:

- ¿entonces no me dejarás?

- no…

Julie comenzó a besar a Mikey cuidadosamente en la boca y este, se asombró bastante, aquello era muy nuevo para el y, aunque era algo raro, no le desagradaba. Aunque no sabía como corresponder a Julie. Cuando esta paró, Mikey dijo:

- lo… lo siento yo no se…

- no te preocupes… yo te iré enseñando… si me dejas claro…

- sí…

**n/a: Que os ha parecido? Muchísimas gracias por perder vuestro tiempo conmigo (jeje) Y lo que siempre digo ¡Comenta si te ha gustado! ¡Os quiero un huevo! ¡Chao!**


	8. 8 Matoaka Smith

**N/A: Capitulo escrito por Matoaka Smith.**

Días después, un día sábado, en la mañana Splinter revisando sus pertenencias se dio cuenta de que no tenia comida para el día presente y decidió ir a la ciudad a comprarla.

Pero antes de marcharse, se vistió con unos pantalones de color marrón, una playera de color celeste y unos zapatos negros, se arreglo sus cabellos con sus manos. Después decidió cerrar la vieja puerta de la casa con unas cadenas algo oxidadas que encontró en el bosque y se marcho.

La ciudad estaba congestionada, gente iba y venía. Algunas personas yacían sentadas en las bancas de la vereda. Había gente comprando en las tiendas, algunos mirando a los artistas callejeros que allí se ubicaban, otros simplemente paseando.

Había personas que desayunaban afuera de las cafeterías, en las mesas que allí instalaban. Splinter pasaba por allí, concentrado en su camino y pensando en que compraría para comer cuando, al pasar por una mesa, alguien lo cogió del brazo.

Este se sobresalto, y cuando miro, vio que era Almendra que estaba sentada en aquella mesa tomando una taza de café con un sándwich de huevo.

-Hola Yoshi! ¿Que tal estas? –pregunto ella sonriéndole.

Splinter que aun no reaccionaba. Finalmente hablo.

-Oh… hola. ¿Cómo estás? –pregunto este algo nervioso y mirándola fijamente.

Almendra le señalo la silla del frente y le dijo que se sentara.

-Estoy bien… Eh… ¿que quieres tomar? Té, café… ¿que prefieres?

Splinter negó con la cabeza. –Nada. No te molestes por favor…

-Vamos…no es nada dijo ella, no es molestia, para nada, yo invito.

Tras decir aquello, esta le hizo señas a un mozo que pasaba cerca, y este anoto lo que ella le ordeno al ver que Splinter seguía diciéndole que no quería nada.

Una vez que el mozo se fue. Esta lo miro y le dijo.

-Bueno y… ¿Qué haces por aquí?

-Ando en busca de un supermercado donde comprar mi comida. Y también para pasear y… ver la ciudad.

-Vaya… y… ¿que haces en tus ratos libres? –pregunto ella.

Splinter se toco la cabeza, corriéndose sus largos cabellos negros que le tapaban un poco los ojos y le respondió:

-Bueno… entreno, salgo a caminar, me gusta meditar. Ya sabes, soy un ninja por ello lo hago, porque debo practicar mis técnicas.

-Vaya que interesante… debe ser interesante ser un ninja ¿y solo haces eso?

-Bueno, también suelo leer. Y eso… solo eso.

Almendra solo asintió. En ese momento llego el mozo con una bandeja con una taza de Té y un sándwich. Almendra lo cogió y lo puso en frente de Splinter. Este le agradeció y empezó a comer. Una vez que termino, este le pasó dinero para que pagara, pero ella se negó y quiso pagar con su dinero lo que él había comido.

Después de ello, ella se quedo un momento en la silla, mirando al infinito y después de unos segundos le hablo.

-Bien… ahora yo debo ir a comprar… si no me equivoco, debías ir a comprar ¿no? –Splinter Asintió.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe?

-Si quieres.

-Ah y otra cosa, ¿que te parece si vamos a almorzar a mi departamento? –dijo ella sonriéndole.

Splinter sonrió –Esta bien, gracia, ere muy amable de tu parte Almendra.

-Te lo mereces después de haberme salvado ese día… pues… casi me matan. Si no hubieras llegado tal vez ahora estaría muerta.

Se pararon y se fueron de allí. Caminaron hasta llegar a un supermercado. Ya allí comenzaron a recorrer los pasillos, ella cogía cosas y las iba echando a un carro que había cogido en la entrada. Splinter, por su parte, solo miraba las cosas, pues no sabía qué cosas coger. Recorriendo los pasillos, se detuvo al ver una pizza y no pudo evitar sonreír al recordar a los chicos.

-¿Te gustan las pizzas? –pregunto Almendra acercándose a Splinter.

-Oh no, es solo que… me recuerda a unos chicos.

-Oh. Está bien.

Almendra vio que este no tenía nada para comprar y le pregunto:

-¿Por qué no has cogido nada? ¿No sabes que llevar?

La verdad no.

Almendra rio –está bien, yo te ayudare a elegir.

Después de haber elegido las cosas y de haber comprado, ambos salieron del supermercado. Se dirigieron a un edificio que se encontraba en las cercanías. Cuando llegaron allí, ella saco unas llaves y abrió la puerta de su departamento.

Allí, Splinter se encontró con una habitación pequeña, de piso rojo, paredes naranjas, Había unos sofás rojos, Unos muebles con fotografías y unas puertas que correspondían a la cocina, al baño y a la habitación.

-Vamos Yoshi, pasa, y toma asiento por favor, siéntete como en tu casa –dijo ella, haciendo entrar a Splinter.

-Está bien, gracias –dijo este pasando al departamento


	9. Sonchi

**N/A Hola! Bueno aqui os dejo el capitulo 9 de este fic. No estoy muy inspirada ultimamente así que solo os puedo decir que espero que os guste!**

Esa misma mañana, eran las diez de la mañana aproximadamente, bajo las calles de Nueva York todo estaba en silencio. Todos aún seguían dormidos en sus habitaciones. En la habitación de Raphael, Sofía despertó algo desorientada. Aquella no era su habitación y le extrañó mucho, puesto que jamás había dormido fuera de su casa. Cuando se fijó en donde estaba dijo:

- No…

Miró hacia el otro lado de la cama y allí estaba Raph, abrazado al almohadón, Sofía dijo algo avergonzada levantandose de la cama sin despertar a Raph:

- No No No… mis padres me van a matar…

Salió silenciosamente de la habitación y se encontró con Casey Jones y su Novia, Annie, Jones, al verla salir de la habitación dijo:

- ¡guau Sofi! ¿aprovechando que no esta Splinter?

- cierra la bocaza Jones… lo ultimo que recuerdo es que estábamos viendo una película con los chicos… debí dormirme en el sofá… y Rapha debió despertarme y acompañarme a casa… no meterme en su habitación…

- a lo mejor al chico no le apetecía dormir solo… -dijo Annie medio riendo-

- ¡voy a matar a Raphael! - dijo Sofía enfadada andando de nuevo ha la habitación- ¡se va a comer esa estúpida tortuga suya!

- ¡espera! ¡voy a ver si Julie esta con Mikey! - dijo Jones corriendo ha la habitación de Mikey-

Abrió la puerta, asomó la cabeza y dijo:

- pues no, Mikey esta solo…

- debió acompañarla a casa… - dijo Annie-

- y Julie debió despertarme… mis padres no me dejarán salir en cinco años… - dijo Sofía comenzando a marcharse- ¡ si despierta Raph decidle que volví a casa!

Un rato después, Donnie, April y Annie estaban viendo una película en el salón. Casey, Raph y Mikey estaban jugando a el videojuego. Leo y Karai salieron de su habitación bastante cansados. Casey le dijo a Mikey:

- ¡je! Se acaban de despertar y mira con que cara salen…

Karai se fijó en la película que estaban viendo y dijo pasando por al lado de ellos en dirección a la ducha:

- ella deja al rubio y se queda con el castaño estirado de la coleta…

- ¡KARAI! - gritaron Donnie y April-

- ¿Qué? Ya os conté el final de la primera, pues el de la segunda también…

- gracias Karai… -dijo Donnie apagando el DVD-

- chicos ¿Qué hay de desayuno? -dijo Leo-

- ¡nada! - dijo Raph enfadado- a alguien se le olvidó traer la compra ayer… y no quiero mirar a nadie… April…

- ¡UPS! - dijo April avergonzada- es verdad… lo siento…

- pelirroja espera que salga de la ducha, iremos de compras para que se calle el chivato…

Pasó una hora y media aproximadamente, Karai, April y Annie iban andando hacia la guarida con la compra cuando pasó algo que llamó la atención de April. Karai le dijo:

-pelirroja ¿Qué ocurre? Porque te detienes…

- algo no va bien… - dijo andando hacia un callejón cercano-

Las dos chicas siguieron a April y cuando giraron la esquina, Karai dijo al ver de que se trataba:

- ¡Robo Pies!

- ¡Annie, tu quédate aquí! - dijo April dándole la bolsa de la compra y sacando su Tessen-

Karai y April se lanzaron a luchar contra los Robo Pies y cuando se deshicieron de todos y volvían junto a Annie, esta les gritó:

- ¡chicas!

Annie señaló algo en el suelo al lado de unos cubos de basura. Karai y April se dieron la vuelta y vieron a una chica de unos 18 años tirada en el suelo, ensangrentada y muy débil. Las tres chicas corrieron a socorrerla y, cuando Karai le vio la vuelta, se quedó muy sorprendida al ver quien era y dijo:

- ¿Miyuki?

April miró a Karai y dijo:

- ¿es…?

- Sí… ayúdame a llevarla a la guarida…

Mientras cargaban a Miyuki y la llevaban a la guarida, el reflejo de unas gafas y una sombra se veía desde una azotea que las observaba…

Cuando llegaron a la guarida, Karai gritó en la puerta:

- ¡Leo! ¡ayuda!

Leo se giró y al ver a una persona herida dijo:

- ¡chicos!

Corrieron a ayudarlas y cuando Mikey vio quien era dijo:

- ¡Miyuki!

Raph se asombró y dijo:

- ¿la amiga de la loca?

Mikey la cogió rápidamente en brazos y la llevó a su cama. Donnie llegó con el botiquín y comenzó a curarle las heridas. Leo le dijo a Karai:

- ¿Qué hace ella aquí? ¿Quién le ha hecho esto?

- encontramos a unos Robo Pies husmeando en un callejón… ella estaba a un lado… pero esto no se lo han hecho los Robo Pies… estas heridas de Katana no son típicas de ellos…

Mientras Donnie la curaba, Miyuki despertó y se asustó un poco a ver a Donnie, le pegó una patada y se levantó de la cama para huir:

- ¡augh! - gritó Donnie- ¡que te estaba curando!

Al ver a Leo, Mikey, Raph y Karai, Miyuki se paro de golpe y dijo débil:

- vosotros…

Se alegró y dijo débil:

- ¡sois vosotros!

Se cayó al suelo y Karai la levantó:

- tranquila Miyuki… no te haremos daño…

- me alegro de encontraros… -dijo mientras Leo y Donnie la volvían a meter en la cama- necesito vuestra ayuda…

- ¿Quién te ha hecho esto? - dijo Raph- esta paliza no es típica de los Robo Pies…

- no… - dijo muy débil- no fueron ellos…

- ¿Quién te ha hecho esto? - dijo Mikey- ¡le haré morder el polvo!

- fue… - dijo quedándose dormida- fue… Sofía…

Y se durmió. Todos se miraron asombrados y Karai dijo:

- ¿Sonchi?

**n/a: Que os ha parecido? ¡Comenta si te ha gustado! ¡ Os quiero un Huevo! ¡Chao!**


	10. 10 Matoaka Smith

**N/A: Capitulo escrito por Matoaka Smith**

-Bueno, y ¿que me cuentas de ti? –preguntaba Almendra desde la cocina a Splinter, que yacía sentado en el sofá del living, mientras ella servía dos vasos con zumo de manzana.

Las palabras de ella sacaron de sus pensamientos a él. Se puso derecho en el sofá.

-Eh… bueno. Tengo cinco hijos, una hija y cuatro hijos. No vivo muy lejos de aquí…Llegue acá a Nueva York desde Japón, hace 18 años y eso… bueno, no sabría que decir-dijo este sonriendo mientras le recibía el vaso con zumo y tomaba un sorbo.

Almendra se sentó a su lado en el sofá –Oh… y eres casado, ¿cierto? ¿Tu esposa sabe que estas aquí? Seguro si se entera que estuviste conmigo morirá de celos.

La sonrisa en el rostro de Splinter desapareció en un segundo y sus ojos de llenaron de lagrimas –Ojala.

-¿Ojala qué? ¿Que se ponga celosa? –Splinter asintió.

-No entiendo, ¿Por qué? –pregunto Almendra sin entender lo que Splinter le decía.

Splinter miro un momento al infinito –Porque mi esposa está muerta –respondió con mala gana.

Ella se sintió algo arrepentida por lo que había dicho –Lo siento… ¿Qué le ocurrió?

-Fue asesinada.

-¿Por qué? –Ella sabía que si preguntaba le traería malos recuerdos, pero pensó que sería bueno, quizás así sabría mas sobre quien era este hombre que había traído a su departamento.

Splinter suspiro -Te lo contare… aunque sé que no te importara. Veras, hace 20 años, cuando yo era joven, conocí a una joven, Tang Shen, mi esposa. Pero, yo no era el único que la amaba, también había otro hombre que la deseaba, Oroku Saki. Con este habíamos sido criado juntos, era mi amigo, lo consideraba mi hermano. Pero, al elegirme ella a mí, sus celos lo consumieron. Un día, este me insulto frente a ella. Me dijo cosas horribles. Obviamente sentí que debía defenderme de esos insultos. Y lo golpee, a lo que él no hizo nada, solo se fue sin decir palabra. Días después el volvió… -Antes de terminar el relato, Splinter se paso la mano por su cabello y se limpio las lagrimas que habían empezado a brotar de sus ojos y continuo su relato.

-Días después, de noche, cuando con mi esposa nos preparábamos para dormir, ese hombre se presento en nuestra casa, y luche contra él. Aquella batalla… cobro la vida de mi esposa y provoco un incendio… y me quede sin nada, perdí mi casa, mi esposa, todo –al terminar la frase, cogió el vaso y bebió un poco.

-Lo siento, no debí preguntarte… debe ser muy duro recordar todo eso… pero de todas maneras, tienes hijos por los que luchar ¿no? –Splinter asintió.

-Eh… casi en una hora almorzaremos. ¿Quieres darte una ducha? Ese es el baño –dijo Almendra parándose del sofá y dirigiéndose a una puerta cercana. Splinter se paro y la siguió. Ella abrió dicha puerta, encendió la luz y dio a conocer un pequeño baño.

Corrió la cortina de la ducha –allí hay jabón, Shampoo y aquí hay una toalla.

-Gracias –dijo Splinter algo incomodo, mientras ella se iba y cerraba la puerta

Al quedarse solo, este, suspiro y comenzó a desvestirse, dejo la ropa sobre él la tapa del inodoro y se incorporo a la ducha, echo a correr el agua y comenzó a relajarse. El agua fría comenzó a recorrer cada centímetro de su piel. Cerró los ojos… pero recuerdos lo comenzaron a intranquilizar. Porque recordaba a Tang Shen y el día que murió. -¿Seria por culpa de esta mujer? –se preguntaba una y otra vez. Tendía a sentir una culpa que lo inquietaba, sentía que había traicionado a Tang Shen, con la promesa que le había hecho el día que se casaron: que sería la única mujer que amaría en su vida

Se lavo su cuerpo y sus cabellos de los cuales se asomaban ciertas canas, los que ahora le tapaban los ojos de largos. Terminado se apoyo en la pared de la ducha con la mente en blanco, solo sentía el agua sobre él. No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo así, hasta que se dio cuenta de que había estado demasiado tiempo. Salió de la ducha envuelto en la toalla. Desnudo, se sentó en una silla que había allí, muy cerca de la puerta y comenzó a secarse los pies.

De pronto sin tocar la puerta, abrieron. Almendra al no sentir el agua de la ducha, pensó que seguramente estaría vestido.

Esta se asomo y busco con la mirada a Splinter, cuando lo vio desnudo se sobresalto y cerró la puerta, avergonzada.

-Lo siento Yoshi! Pensé que… que te había vestido… solo venia a avisarte que la comida pronto estará lista -dijo está perfectamente colorada.

Camino unos pasos por el pasillo, y se detuvo pensando en lo que había visto y se mordió el labio –Es guapo, tiene buen físico –dijo ella esbozando una pequeña sonrisa de gusto. Sentía que este hombre, a pesar de ser casi veinte años mayor, le estaba gustando mucho. Después de ello, se dirigió a la cocina a terminar de preparar el almuerzo.  
>Mientras tanto en el baño, Splinter ya estaba vestido. Por su parte, estaba algo avergonzado por lo ocurrido, pero sabía que la culpa había sido de ella, por no tocar a la puerta.<p>

Salió y se dirigió al living, donde encontró a Almendra poniendo la mesa.

-¿Estas listo?, la comida ya esta lista. Toma asiento.

Splinter asintió y se sentó a la mesa. Almendra trajo dos platos con fideos y se sentó a su lado. Ambos comenzaron a comer, de pronto ella se detuvo y miro a Splinter.

-¿Eres Zurdo? –pregunto ella al ver que mano usaba este para comer.

-Eh… sí, bueno naci así, pero con mucha práctica me he hecho ambidiestro. ¿Tú lo eres?

Almendra asintió mostrándole que mano usaba.

Cuando terminaron de comer, se sentaron en el sillón, Splinter cogió una fotografía que había cerca de allí, en una mesilla. La fotografía mostraba una mujer de unos cuarenta años de cabellos castaños claros, ojos oscuros y piel pálida, delgada, vestida con un vestido violeta y a un joven de cabellos negros, ojos marrones y piel trigueña y muy delgada, vestido con ropa de verano.

-¿Quiénes son? ¿Tu familia? –pregunto Splinter mirando la fotografía.

Almendra asintió con tristeza –si, mi hermano menor y mi madre. Poco antes de morir. En Julio de 2010.

-¿Qué fue lo que les ocurrió?

-Bueno… fue un accidente, algo sin querer, que se ocasiono ese accidente. Ocurrió hace cuatro años, este año serán cinco. Allí mi hermano tenía 19 años. Tenía una relación con una chica, que era vecina y a pesar de lo joven, pronto seria padre. El pasaba todo el día en casa su novia y regresaba a casa.

Una noche, mi madre y yo dormíamos. El llego a casa, al parecer no había cenado y se preparo unos huevos cocido en una olla y se fue a su dormitorio a esperar a que estuvieran listos, pero esperando se durmió. La olla exploto en la cocina y eso desato un horrible incendio. Yo logre despertar, pero para mi desgracia, el fuego alcanzo la pequeña habitación de mi madre, y esta murió quemada. Mi hermano me ayudo a huir del fuego, pero… él se quemo las manos intentando abrir las reja de la casa y sufrió asfixia… el… el murió rumbo al hospital producto de un paro cardio-respiratorio. Solo yo me salve… gracias a él –tras terminar su relato cogió la fotografía y acaricio la parte donde estaba su hermano.

-Lo siento, es tan duro tener que seguir viviendo después de perder un ser querido. Yo tuve que hacerlo, y supe sacar fuerzas de donde fuera. Después de todo, era yo quien seguía viviendo.

-Si, no me gusta tener que contar esto, pero a veces necesito desahogarme.

Almendra necesitaba cambiar el tema, se dirigió a un mueble cercano, lo abrió y saco de allí un libro y se lo llevo a Splinter.

-¿Te gusta el arte? –dijo esta mostrándoselo.

-Bien –dijo Splinter, cuando miro bien se dio cuenta de lo que realmente decía la tapa del libro "Arte del Renacimiento" .y sonrió tiernamente al acordase de los chicos.


	11. 11 Sonchi

**N/A: ¡Hola hola! Bueno aquí os dejo el capitulo 11 de este fic escrito con mi Hamstercillo favorito, Matoaka smith. ¿Que os está pareciendo? Espero que os esté gustando, puesto que tanto ella como yo, estamos trabajando muy duro en el. No os entretengo mas y os dejo con este capitulo. **

Leo se acercó lenta y silenciosamente a Karai, que estaba sentada en el sofá de la sala de estar pensativa, pensando en las palabras que Miyuki había dicho antes de quedarse dormida:

- hola Karai…

Karai le miró preocupada y le dijo:

- ¿ha despertado?

- no… -contestó Leo sentándose al lado de ella-

Se quedaron en silencio. Leo dijo pasados unos minutos:

- no te preocupes… seguro que es un mal entendido…

- no puedo creerlo… no puedo creer que… ¡es imposible! ¿Por qué haría una cosa así?

- no lo se… esperemos a que Miyuki despierte… ella nos lo contará todo…

- debería llamar a mi padre y contarle lo que está pasando…

- no creo que sea buena idea molestar al Sensei… estará meditando… y no se le puede interrumpir cuando medita…

Mientras en otra punta de la habitación, Raph discutía por su T-Phone:

- ¿Por qué no vendrás a verme? -dice enfadado-

- "¡por tu culpa Raphael!" - era Sofía al otro lado del teléfono- "mis padres no me dejan salir este fin de semana… menos mal que Julie les dijo que estaba en casa de Karai… menos mal que mis padres la conocen… aun así me castigaron por no avisar… ¡tenias que haberme despertado Cariño!"

Raph cambió la cara y dijo algo mas tranquilo:

- lo sé tienes razón… pero… estaban tan bonita dormida que… me dio pena despertarte…

- "ya y me metes en tu cama"

- no iba a dejarte en el sofá dormir… tranquila, no pasó nada…

- " eso faltaba, que encima hubiera pasado…"

Donnie salió de la habitación de Mikey y dijo:

- Karai… se ha despertado… quiere hablar contigo…

Karai miró a Leo y todos entraron en la habitación de Mikey. Mikey estaba a su lado, Miyuki le dijo:

-Mikey… ¿puedes traerme un vaso de agua por favor?

- ¡claro enseguida! - dijo Mikey corriendo a por agua-

- ¿te encuentras mejor? -le dijo Karai sentándose a su lado en la cama-

- sí… muchas gracias Karai… si no llegáis a encontrarme… no se que seria ahora de mi…

- ¿Quién te ha hecho esto? -dijo Leo-

- por muy raro que parezca… fue Sofía…

- ¿la chica que os ayudo cuando me enfermé? -dijo Donnie a Karai-

- sí…

- ¿Por qué esa chica haría algo así? ¿no era tu amiga? - dijo April-

- esa chica está loca… - dijo Raph con los brazos cruzados apoyado en la pared- no me sorprende en absoluto que haya echo esto… os dije que no era de fiar…

- ¡pues yo le confiaría mi vida! - le gritó Karai a Raph- ha tenido que pasar algo… ¡Sonchi no es así!

- ¿nos podrías contar que es lo que ha hecho que te atacara? -dijo Leo-

- aquí tienes el agua Miyuki… -dijo Mikey ayudándola a beber-

- gracias…

Cuando terminó de beber comenzó a hablar:

- todo comenzó hace un par de días… Sofía y yo estábamos en Japón trabajando para un magnate de la tecnología, nos pagaba por sabotear a la competencia…

- sí un trabajo muy honrado… - dijo Raph con sarcasmo-

- ¿quieres hacer el favor de callarte Raph?- dijo Donnie tirándole un trozo de Pizza seco que Mikey tenía en su habitación- continua por favor…

- hacía varias semanas, Sofía estaba recibiendo correos diciéndole que su padre estaba Vivo… ella los ignoraba, pensando que, tal vez, todo fuera una broma de su tío el teniente García… pero… el ultimo correo que recibió le enfadó bastante… supuestamente era un correo de su padre y me pidió que rastreara desde donde lo habían mandado… lo mandaron desde aquí. Desde Nueva York…

- pero… - dijo April- Karai nos explicó la historia de esa muchacha y su padre murió en una explosión en Japón…

- así es… -dijo Miyuki-

- continua… -dijo Raph- esto se pone interesante…

- llegamos a Nueva York y, una vez aquí se acordó de ti Karai… pensó que tal vez era una broma tuya…

- yo no juego con esas cosas… -dijo Karai algo molesta-

- supo que no eras tú cuando llegamos a un viejo almacén… algo parecido a un viejo laboratorio y allí, había una… especie de… mosca…

- ¿una mosca? -dijo Mikey- ¡Baxter Stockman!

- le dijo que le estaba esperando… salieron una especie de robots Ninjas… un Pez, un perro que parecía un esqueleto… y un tigre…

- espera, espera un momento… - dijo Leo- ¿el clan de pié quería a Sonchi?

- comenzamos a luchar contra ellos, pero eran muchos y consiguieron capturar a Sofía… mientras la apresaban me gritó que huyera y que os buscara…

- ¿para que querría Shredder de nuevo a Sonchi? -dijo Karai- el mismo le dejó marchar después de lo del laboratorio militar de Japón…

- le hice caso y huí… os busqué sin resultado… hasta hoy… por favor mas agua…

Mikey le dio otro trago y sin querer, le derramó el poco agua que quedaba en el vaso encima:

- ¡Mikey! - gritó Donnie-

- lo siento… - dijo Mikey avergonzado-

- no te preocupes Mikey… -dijo Miyuki- me viene bien… tenía calor… continuo… os estaba buscando… recordé que solíais ir a una pizzería y decidí esperaros en la puerta hasta que en algún momento llegarais pero… me encontró Sofía…

- ¿escapó de Shredder? - dijo April-

- eso pensé yo… cuando fui a saludarla y que me contara que era lo que había pasado me dí cuenta de que su mirada no era la misma… y me atacó fuertemente… me dejó muy mal herida y mandó a unos robots Ninjas a buscar algo en la zona… entonces aparecisteis vosotras y…

- Ahí tienes a tu amiga del alma Karai… - dijo Raph acariciando a su tortuga-

-¡la misma que te regaló esa estúpida tortuga! -le gritó Karai-

- entonces… -dijo Mikey- ¿Sonchi es Malvada?

- me temo que sí Mikey… - dijo Miyuki algo débil-

Karai salió rápidamente de la habitación y comenzó a golpear cosas enfurecida. Leo salió corriendo detrás de ella y dijo parándola:

- ¡Karai! ¡basta! ¡ya está bien! ¡tranquilízate ¿quieres?!

Leo la cogió de los hombros y le gritó zarandeándola:

- ¡BASTA!

Karai se paró y los ojos se le comenzaron a encharcar, pero hacía lo posible por no dejar que las lágrimas salieran:

- le han lavado le celebro Leo… han debido de lavarle el celebro…

- se como te sientes… vamos a recuperarla Karai… te lo prometo… - dijo abrazándola fuertemente-

En otra parte de la ciudad. La chica por la que Karai estaba tan enfurecida, andaba con paso firme y mirada seria por un pasillo de un edificio de la ciudad de Nueva York. Llegó frente a un gran asiento donde estaba sentado un hombre con una mascara de metal y, a cada lado, tenía a un Tigre y a un perro fantasmagórico:

- mi señor… - dijo postrándose ante el-

- ¿has encontrado a esas odiosas tortugas?

- no mi señor… pero no todo son malas noticias… encontré a una de sus amigas y… le dí un pequeño regalito de su parte… la encontraron la traidora y otra chica… muy pronto volveremos a tener noticias de ellos…

- buen trabajo Sonchi… muy pronto mi venganza contra Hamato Yoshi, Karai y esas malditas tortugas será posible… ¡puedes retirarte!

- mi señor… - y comenzó a retirarse-

Garra de Tigre le dijo a Shredder:

- amo… ¿esta seguro de que es buena idea encargarle esta misión a esa… poca cosa?

- ¿cuestionas mis ordenes?

- no. No amo solo que nosotros…

- vosotros habéis fracasado muchas veces… ella no fracasará…

- amo… - dijo Razhar- cuando acabe la misión… ¿Qué hará con la chica?

Sacó sus cuchillas afiladas de su puño y dijo:

- le daré las gracias a mi manera…

**N/a. ¿Que os ha parecido?Ya sabéis lo que digo ¡Comenta si te ha gustado! Muchísimas gracias por aguantar mis tonterías otro capitulo mas. ¡Os quiero un huevo! ¡Chao!**


	12. 12 Matoaka Smith

**N/A: Capitulo escrito por Matoaka Smith**

"Diario de Hamato Yoshi.

1 de Abril de 2015.

Mi amada Tang Shen:

En este momento es de noche y después de pensar todo lo que ha ocurrido durante el presente día, me siento como un perfecto idiota. No hay palabras. Un verdadero estúpido y espero que me perdones por traicionarte. Como tú ya sabes, hace varios días ya, salve a una mujer que era asaltada por unos atacantes y que la hirieron. Ese día, mientras le sanaba las heridas que le habían dejado aquellos hombres, tuve un tiempo para platicar con ella, pese a que era una completa desconocida. Me conto ciertas cosas de su vida, pero con detalles a grandes rasgos. A pesar de que sentí algo de amor, pero por dentro pensaba que era traidor por mi parte. Ese día, cuando se marcho, quería que ojala no la volviera a ver, que aquella joven me olvidara, pues yo solo la había salvado nada más.

Hoy fui a la ciudad, eran casi las diez de la madrugada, tenía que ir a comprar cosas para comer, pues no tenía. Iba pasando por una cafetería, en cuyo patio, personas platicaban bebiendo café sentados en mesas. Pase por allí, de pronto me detuvieron cogiéndome del brazo. Era ella. Estaba allí, bebiendo café. Esta me invito a tomar asiento y me compro un café con un sándwich. A pesar de que me avergonzaba recibirle, ella insistió, y finalmente me acepto, y me comí mi desayuno. Platicamos un momento y después de salir de allí nos dirigimos a un supermercado, allí compre de lo que necesita. Después me invito a su casa, un departamento, acepte la invitación, pensando que estaba haciendo bien. En ese momento era mediodía. Estuvimos sentados en el sofá del departamento. Charlamos sobre cosas de vuestras vidas, después me dijo que podía darme una ducha mientras ella preparaba el almuerzo. Y así lo hice, al terminar de ducharme, fui donde ella y almorzamos. Durante la tarde, nos dedicamos a leer unos libros que tenia y ella me conto ciertas cosas de su vida y de su pasado, y he sabido su edad, tiene 27, cumple los 28 en Septiembre. Es solo diez años mayor que mis hijos. Tiene el mismo libro que yo, de la historia del arte del renacimiento ¡Que casualidad! Hacia eso de las ocho de la tarde, me dijo que íbamos a cenar, pero me rehusé, no quise molestarla más, me sentía un aprovechador, porque hasta me había duchado en su casa. Antes de irme, ella me dijo que quería que nos viéramos el próximo fin de semana. Acepte y me fui. Al despedirse de mí, me beso los labios. Me sorprendí, pero no dije nada y me marche. Pero no iré. No quiero verla más. Simplemente no puedo.  
>Soy un estúpido! Mi amada Tang Shen, ayúdame a hacer lo correcto. Te amo tanto, que mi amor hacia a ti es único, no puedo amar a otra mujer, solo eres tú. Hoy he llorado mucho, tengo mucha rabia y culpa. No sabes cuánto desearía estar muerto, así estaría contigo, pues mis hijos ya son mayores, seguro en un tiempo más dejare de serles útil, y además estoy viejo, tengo 47 años. Que daría por verte de nuevo, y poder abrazarte y besarte, decirte cuanto te amo. Yo siempre te amare, te amare con mi mente, con mi corazón y con mi vida. Pero, esta soledad me está pesando demasiado. Ayúdame, mi amada, solo te pido eso, ayúdame a cargar con el dolor de haberte perdido y con esta soledad horrenda que me desgarra el corazón cada día de mi vida, desde que te perdí.<p>

Te amare por siempre, mi amada y hermosa esposa, Tang Shen.

Hamato Yoshi"

Después de escribir su diario, Splinter se acomodo en su saco para dormir, como cada noche, cogió la fotografía de su familia, le dio las buenas noches a Tang Shen y beso el lugar en la fotografía donde aparecía ella. Se acostó cerro sus ojos y minutos más tarde se quedo dormido y empezó a soñar:

Veía un lugar muy claro, el cual a irse aclarando ante sus ojos, se transformo en un paisaje, era un paisaje sin horizonte, no se veían montañas ni nada, solo un cielo muy claro y sin sol, pero podía sentirlo, era un prado y se sentía una suave brisa. Se encontraba descalzo y sentía la suave hierba con sus pies. Habían unos enormes arboles de flores blancas que desprendían sus hojas, el suelo estaba repleto de ellas y algunas mariposas revoloteaban a su alrededor. Giro a mirar, y vio una enorme casa.  
>El lugar que había sido su hogar, hace 19 años o más. Se quedo atónito mirándola, pues veía algo de hace tantos años, que seguro ahora ya ni existía. De pronto, alguien toco su hombro. Cuando se dio la vuelta para mirar, vio a Tang Shen, esta vestía la misma ropa de su fotografía, pero llevaba el cabello suelto y el viento los agitaba. Splinter se quedo helado, mirándola. Se acerco y la abrazo fuertemente. Al terminar aquel abrazo, ella le hablo<p>

-Hamato Yoshi. Mí amado…

Este solo se limito a acariciarle la cara, la extrañaba mucho.

-Mi amor… mi belleza, te amo mucho! –le dijo este, solo sentía la necesidad de decirle lo que siempre sentía por ella.

-Hamato Yoshi. ¿Por qué lo haces? ¿Por qué insistes tanto en eso?

Splinter solo la miraba, no entendía su pregunta, no sabía de qué hablaba -¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas?

Tang Shen le dedico una tierna sonrisa mientras le acariciaba la mejilla.

-Amala, quiérela, entrégale tu afecto… no te detengas en mi, y no te sientas culpable de nada. Es un gran error lo que estas haciendo. No estás solo, esta ella. Aprecia que la tienes. Yo ya estoy muerta, y nada se puede hacer y tú lo sabes. No te aferres al pasado, estas envenenando tu alma.

Este tras estas palabras este finalmente comprendió lo que ella le decía, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, le dijo:

-Tang Shen, yo solo te amo a ti, cuando nos casamos prometí amarte solo a ti, no puedo… no puedo traicionarte. Tú eres mi esposa, mi mujer. Yo quiero estar contigo para siempre.

Al oír sus palabras, esta rio -¿Traición? ¿Cuál traición?

-Yo solo te voy a amar a ti y lo sabes, ya ninguna mujer me corresponde, solo tú…

Tang Shen lo callo, poniéndole sus dedos en los labios. –Escucha cariño, cuando ames mucho a una persona, nunca se va a ir… de aquí –dijo esta tocándole el pecho. –En tu corazón, y cada vez que ames a una persona, tal como la amas a una persona que pertenece al pasado, le estarás amando a ella. Sé que me amas, y me podrás amar a través de ella. Cuando abrazas a Miwa, también me abrazas a mí. Cuando eres feliz, yo también lo soy. Recuérdalo siempre, yo siempre voy a estar contigo, y nunca te voy a dejar. –dijo ella, empezando a alejarse. Splinter corrió tras ella y la detuvo cogiéndole del brazo.

-No te vayas! Quiero estar contigo! Quédate conmigo… por favor!

Ella se acerco a ella y le dio un beso en los labios y se alejo de él corriendo por la hierba.

Este se quedo mirándola alejarse, a lo lejos, ella se detuvo y le hizo una señal de despedida. Tras esto, Splinter empezó a ver como todo aquello desaparecía en medio de una luz que nublaba sus ojos…

En ese momento Splinter despertó, ya había amanecido, se restregó los ojos, cogió su fotografía y la miro por un momento y sonrió tiernamente recordando lo que Tang Shen le había dicho y se dispuso a ser feliz, solo por ella y por su propio bien, pues le había hecho ver su error…

**N/A. hola! soy Sonchi jeje. Me comenta Matoaka cual es el Soundtrack de este capitulo: E****n la diario de vida de Splinter, se oiria la cancion "Mi soledad y yo" , en la escena del sueño "como te echo de menos" ambas de Alejandro Sanz.**


	13. 13 Sonchi

**N/A: Hola! Bueno antes de nada pediros disculpas por la tardanza en subir el capitulo, pero no he tenido tiempo hasta ahora ( que tampoco tengo pero he hecho un hueco para subirlo) espero que os guste este capitulo...**

Habían pasado varios días desde que Karai y April, encontraran a Miyuki, después de que su compañera de aventuras se pasara a el bando del Clan del pié y le diera una paliza. Llevaban varios días buscando sin ningún éxito alguna señal de ella, y Karai ya estaba empezando a desesperarse demasiado. Hasta el punto de ir a la guarida de Shredder, con tan mala suerte de que este, había abandonado aquel edificio y se había instalado en otra ubicación que los chicos no conocían. Esa mañana de domingo, después de el "entrenamiento" que Leo estaba impartiendo a sus hermanos, este se acercó a Donnie mientras todos salían de la sala y le dijo:

- Donnie, ¿puedo hablar contigo?

- si claro dime…

- como ya sabes falta una semana para el cumpleaños de Karai…

- si, ya nos comentases que quieres hacerle una fiesta sorpresa… pero no creo que Karai tenga muchas ganas de fiesta… su amiga ahora pertenece al Clan del pié…

- pues yo creo que si deberíamos organizarle algo… - dijo Leo- por lo menos, para que olvide por unas horas lo ocurrido…

- pero… tendremos que contárselo a April y a las chicas para que compren las cosas que nos hacen falta de la superficie…

- sí eso es cierto… ¡pero que no le digan ni una palabra a Karai!

- no te preocupes… de que April esté callada me ocupo yo… -dijo Donnie con una sonrisa malvada- iré al laboratorio a haceros el Súper mutágeno…

- no, no Donnie… no seria justo que nosotros estemos arriba de fiesta y tu aquí abajo… aún no te puedes transformar en humano… volverías a ponerte enfermo…

- no te preocupes por mi… podéis subir vosotros… yo me quedaré aquí haciendo alguna cosa, de verdad…

- pero no seria justo… -dijo Leo-

- en serio, Karai no celebra su cumpleaños nunca… - dijo Donnie- y esta vez que decides darle una fiesta no seré yo quien lo estropee todo… de verdad, no te preocupes por mi…

- gracias Donnie- le sonrió Leo-

- ¿ya esta todo? - dijo Donnie- pues voy al Laboratorio a trabajar…

- ¡espera! ¡espera Donnie! - dijo Leo parándole- hay… otra cosita mas…

Cuando Leo le contó a su hermano lo que había pensado, la reacción de Donnie no fue muy positiva:

- ¡no!- dijo Donnie sorprendido y avergonzado-

- ¡vamos Donnie será divertido!

- ¿tu estas tonto o que?- dijo Donnie muy avergonzado- ¡eres un enfermo mental! ¡no voy a participar en eso!

- ¿Por qué no? - le dijo Leo- ¡carai Donnie que burro que eres! ¡ a April le encantará! Donnie, no me puedes fallar…

- pero… pero a mi me… a mi me da mucha vergüenza…

Leo le miró con ojos tiernos y Donnie dijo resignado:

- vale, está bien… lo haré…

Donnie pensó y dijo:

- April me va a matar…

- a April le va a encantar creeme…

Mientras esto ocurría en una parte de la guarida, en otra parte Karai, April y Casey Jones estaban en la sala de estar. Karai estaba muy intranquila cuando Miyuki la llamó desde el laboratorio de Donnie:

- ¡Karai! ¡buenas noticias!

Karai y el resto corrieron a su encuentro:

- ¿has averiguado algo?- dijo Karai-

- ¡sí! Me costó mucho trabajo pero al final he localizado el GPS del teléfono de Sofía y ahora podemos seguirle el rastro… gracias a Donnie que me dejó utilizar su equipo…

- ¡bien! ¿y donde está?

- según esto, va por la ciudad dirección sur…

- vale, voy a buscarla… - dijo Karai saliendo corriendo-

- ¡espera! -dijo April- tenemos que decírselo a los chicos…

- ¿a los chicos?- dijo parando- pelirroja si se lo decimos a Leo no nos dejará ir después de lo que le hicieron a Miyuki… esto tengo que hacerlo por mi cuenta…

- en ese caso… -dijo Jones- nosotros te acompañaremos…

-¡si! - dijo April- no me vendrá mal un poco de acción… tanto estudio me esta agotando…

- cuenta también conmigo Karai… - dijo Miyuki-

- gracias chicos… -dijo Karai sonriendo-

Cuando estaban a punto de salir de la guarida, una voz les paró:

- ¿no pensareis ir a buscar a la loca sin mi verdad? - dijo Raph serio cruzado de brazos detrás de ellas-

Karai se sorprendió y dijo dándose la vuelta:

- ¿te preocupas por Sonchi Raphael? - dijo Karai en tono sarcástico-

- ¡por mí como si Shredder hace carne picada de ella! ¡solo he dicho que os ayudaré y no hay mas que hablar!

- bien, bien chivato, lo que tu quieras…

- andando… -dijo Raph encabezando al grupo-

- ¿Dónde están Donnie y los chicos?- le dijo April-

- tu amor esta hablando con Leo y Mikey se metió en la cocina… ellos no saben nada…

Mientras esto pasaba en el salón en la cocina, el T-Phone de Mikey comenzó a sonar, era Julie:

- ¡hola Julie! ¿vendrás luego?

- "hola Mikey" - se escuchó a Julie con voz de estar llorando al otro lado del teléfono-

Mikey se asustó bastante al escucharla y le dijo:

- Julie… ¿Qué te pasa? ¿te encuentras bien?

- "no" - dijo comenzando a llorar de nuevo-

- ¿Qué ocurre?¡no me asustes!

- "tengo malas noticias Mikey… ¿puedo ir ahora a tu casa a hablar contigo?"

- ¡claro! ¡claro que puedes venir! ¿o quieres que vaya a tu azotea y hablamos allí?

- "ahora vamos Sofía y yo para allí…"

- está bien…

Mikey colgó el teléfono bastante preocupado y se sentó en la mesa de la cocina pensativo, la pizza que estaba cocinando se quedó encima de la mesa…

Unos minutos después, por los tejados de Nueva York, Karai y su "equipo" se había separado para buscar a Sonchi. Raph y Casey iban por un lado y Karai, April y Miyuki iban por otro, cuando April dijo mirando hacia la calle desde la azotea:

- ¡chicas! ¡allí!

La encontraron caminando por la calle, las tres chicas se lanzaron a su encuentro y Karai le dijo:

- ¿pero se puede saber que diablos te ha pasado para volver al Clan del pié?

La chica la miró seria y le dijo:

- tú…

Se puso en posición de ataque y gritó:

- ¡maldita escoria! ¡acabaré contigo traidora! - y se abalanzó a por Karai-

Comenzó a luchar duramente contra Karai, April y Miyuki se unieron a la lucha. La primera en caer al suelo fue April, que fue directa al suelo, seguida muy de cerca por Miyuki. La única que podía hacerle frente era Karai. se separaron mientras luchaban y Karai le dijo:

- ¿Por qué Son? ¿Por qué lo haces?

Sonchi escupió sangre al suelo y dijo:

- lamento mucho haberte ayudado aquella vez en Barcelona… debí entregarte a la policía y ver como os matan a ti y a los bichos poquito a poco… ¡ja! Me das lastima… enamorada de su propio hermano…

Karai se enfureció cuando dijo eso:

- ¡NO ME LO RECUERDES!

Se lanzó a atacarla Pero, de repente, alguien cogió a Sonchi por la espalda y la apretó fuertemente. Era Raph. Sonchi al verle dijo con orgullo y algo de alegría:

- ¡vaya! ¡el chico de los tenedores! ¿eso que siento en el trasero es tu tenedor o es que te alegras de verme?

- ¡antes prefiero comerme 12 pizzas echas por Mikey! - y le golpeó la cabeza dejándola inconsciente-

- bueno… -dijo Jones- ¿Qué hacemos con ella?

- llevémosla a la guarida… - dijo Karai- allí entrará en razón…

- ¿estas loca? - dijo Raph-

Karai le miró seria, Raph la miró enfadado pero no dijo nada, cogió a la inconsciente chica del cuelo y la cargó en brazos…

Mientras, en la guarida. Julie llegó con Sofía, Julie tenía los ojos Rojos. Leo fue quien se acercó a ellas:

- ¡hola chicas! ¿no están Karai y April con vosotras?

- no… - dijo Sofía triste- ¿y Raph?

- tampoco se donde está… -dijo Donnie- Julie ¿Qué es lo que te ocurre?

- Julie aguantó las lágrimas y dijo con voz entre cortada:

- ¿y Mikey?

- está en la cocina sentado en la mesa…

- voy a verle…

Julie entró silenciosamente a la cocina y allí vio a Mikey, pensativo, sentado en la mesa:

- hola Mikey…

Mikey la miró y al verle la cara fue corriendo a verla:

- ¡Julie! ¿Qué te pasa?

Mikey le acarició la cara y le dijo preocupado:

- ¿Qué ocurre?

Julie comenzó a llorar:

- te… tenemos que dejar lo nuestro Mikey…

Esas palabras fueron como una patada donde mas duele para Mikey:

- co… ¿Cómo? - dijo Mikey incrédulo-

- ¡tengo que marcharme con mis padres ya!

Julie abrazó a Mikey y comenzó a llorar:

- ¡lo siento! ¡lo siento mucho Mikey! ¡lo siento mucho!

A Mikey se le comenzaron a encharcar los ojos, pero no dijo nada, la abrazó fuertemente y comenzó a llorar junto a ella… cuando Mikey pudo hablar le dijo limpiándole la cara a Julie:

- ¿Cuándo… cuando te marchas?

- el Miércoles…

- nunca te voy a olvidar Julie… - dijo Mikey abrazándola fuertemente-

- ni yo a ti Michelangelo…

Mientras fuera…

- ¡chicos! - dijo Karai entrando a la guarida- ¿a que no sabéis a quien traemos?

- a la loca… - dijo Raph con Sonchi inconsciente en brazos-

- pero… ¿es malvada o esta de nuestra parte? - dijo Leo-

- es malvada… -dijo Miyuki-

- entonces la meteremos en la jaula donde metimos a BatKirby… -dijo Donnie-

- ¡no vas a meterla en una jaula! -dijo Karai-

- Karai es lo mejor… - dijo April- no sabemos como va reaccionar y seguramente no será muy bien…

- ¡pues ala! - dijo Raph entrando al laboratorio y tirándola dentro de la jaula y encerrándola- ¡la loca a la celda!

Cuando la metió en la jaula besó a Sofía y le dijo abrazándola por la cintura:

- hola Fea…

Se fijó que Sofía estaba triste y dijo:

- ¿Ey que te pasa?

Cuando Sofía les contó todo, se quedaron muy afectados…

- pero ¿ se marcha a Alemania al final con sus padres? - dijo Raph-

- si… ya no le dejan estar mas aquí…

- Pobre Mikey… - dijo Miyuki triste-

- bueno… - dijo Donnie afectado- voy a trabajar para ver si conseguimos traer a esta chica del lado oscuro…

- ¡mas respeto flacucho! - dijo Karai ofendida- ¡ si no llega a ser por ella ahora estarías muerto!

Donnie se avergonzó y dijo:

- tienes razón… voy a trabajar…

- voy a… estudiar contigo Donnie…

**n/a: Que os ha parecido? Me he pasado un poco no? Espero que me digais que os ha parecido en un comentario. Ya sabeis que a mi me gusta de vez en cuando poner "banda sonora" ¡jaja! bien aqui van dos canciones de este cap. Cuando las chicas estan corriendo por las azoteas la cancion seria:" Run" de " Woodkid" y en la escena de Mikey y Julie sería "Volar" de "Cali y el Dandee".Lo dicho ¡Comenta si te ha gustado! ¡Os quiero un huevo! ¡Chao! **


	14. 14 Matoaka Smith

**N/A: Capitulo escrito por Matoaka Smith**

"Diario de Hamato Yoshi.

8 de Abril de 2015.

Mi amada Tang Shen:

Esta semana se me ha hecho muy corta. Entrene mucho y me he dado cuenta de que hay ciertas cosas que puedo hacerlas mejor. He meditado bastante también, y eso me ha hecho sentirme muy tranquilo, porque creo que hoy me he dado cuenta de que aun soy capaz de querer a alguien como te quería a ti. Ya sabes, esa mujer.

Hoy, a mediodía, fui al departamento de Almendra. Pero antes fui a la ciudad a buscar un restaurante. Quería invitarla a cenar a un lugar especial. Encontré un restaurante llamado "Dorsia". Es un restaurante para gente de clase alta. Reserve una mesa con una comida especial, a las 8:00 PM. Tras pagar la reservación me retire de allí y me dirigí al departamento de ella, toque la puerta y ella me recibió con una gran sonrisa y me dijo que se alegraba de verme. Vi que la mesa principal estaba perfectamente preparada para dos personas. Me estaba esperando. Me resulto algo extraño. Como sabía que iría si yo ni siquiera se lo asegure. Me hizo pasar e inmediatamente me dijo que me sentara a la mesa. En la mesa había una fuente de color blanco, sobre un mantel verde con flores naranjas, con ensalada de lechuga con trozos de tomate picado. Había un jarro con zumo de manzana, que, según me dijo ella, le gusta mucho. Los tenedores y cuchillos que tenía parecían nuevos, como que nunca los había usado. En el aire se respiraba un agradable olor a vainilla, aparentemente de un spray para ambientes. Era tan agradable. Estoy tan acostumbrado al olor de la pestilente alcantarilla y al oscuro silencio que allí ahí y esto era algo que no había sentido de hace mucho tiempo.

Ella sirvió la comida a los minutos de que hubiera sentado a la mesa. Esta se componía de arroz con unos trozos de carne. Mientras comíamos, ella me hablaba. No sé que es, pero cuando me habla, me recuerda un poco a Michelangelo. Es extraño, pero me agrada escuchar las cosas que me habla. Sus gustos, sus miedos, sus sueños. Después de comer, descansamos un momento en el sofá.

Casi una hora después, quise invitarla a pasear por la ciudad. Tras salir del edificio donde ella vive, fuimos a varios lugares, fuimos al parque, pasamos a mirar algunas tiendas y otros lugares. Íbamos caminando cuando, ella se detuvo y entro a una tienda. Se trataba de la tienda de mascotas. Ella comenzó a mirar, había muchos pájaros, Reptiles, y otros animales pequeños. Ese lugar, me parecía familiar. Hasta que caí en cuenta de que en realidad aquella tienda era la tienda donde compre a mis hijos… por Dios, que nostalgia sentí en mi corazón! Cuando era humano y todo eso…

Almendra por su parte miraba los pájaros. Yo comenzó a mirar la zona donde estaban los reptiles. En esas pequeñas tortugas que yacían en un recipiente de vidrio parece que veía a mis hijos de pequeños.

Almendra saco una jaula con un pequeño Hámster de color marrón con el pecho blanco adentro y lo llevo donde la vendedora para comprarlo. Pero cuando quiso sacar su dinero se percato de que no lo había llevado. La mujer le dijo, que lo regresara a su lugar, ya que no iba a comprarlo. Ella se entristeció, y algo molesta me dijo que nos fuéramos de allí, y que regresaríamos al departamento. Cuando íbamos a metros de la tienda de mascotas, pare frenéticamente.

-Oh! Se me quedo algo allí en la tienda de mascotas! Espérame aquí –le dije. Ella me asintió y se quedo apoyada a un poste de luz. Aun tenía molestia en su rostro.

Entre a la tienda de mascotas. No iba por nada que se me había quedado, era una mentira. Iba a comprarle el pequeño roedor que ella no había podido adquirir al olvidar su dinero.

Salí con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Me sentía feliz con saber que la pondría contenta este regalo que le iba a hacer. Y así fue. Ella no podía más con su felicidad. Tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y me lo agradecía mucho.

-Muchas gracias! De verdad muchas gracias! –me decía una y otra vez.

Después de esto, regresamos a su departamento. Eran las 6:00 PM. Al llegar estábamos algo cansados, habíamos caminado mucho. Nos tiramos sentados sobre el sofá, luego ella se paro y me ofreció un vaso de agua. Cuando volvió con dos vasos de agua con hielo, le dije si en 2 horas podía ir a un lugar conmigo. Ella me respondió que después de cenar. Pero le dije que no era necesario. Ella acepto.

Me dijo que iría a dormir una siesta. Que en una hora la despertara. Mientras ella dormía, seguí sentado en el sofá. Había un televisor. Pero no me apetecía, así que cogí uno de sus libros y comencé a leerlo. La hora se me fue como el viento. Cuando había pasado casi una hora, ingrese a su habitación para despertarla. Ella estaba allí, yacía dormida de lado. Sin razón me causo ternura. No sabía cómo despertarla. Comencé a acariciarle el rostro, después de unos instantes, ella despertó. Al darse cuenta de lo que yo estaba haciendo, sonrió tiernamente.

Se levanto, se fue al baño, cuando salió, fue a su habitación a cambiarse de ropa. Mientras tanto, en el baño yo solo me moje la cara y me cepille el cabello. Cuando Salí, ella estaba vestida con una blusa de color rosa claro, unos pantalones color celeste y unos zapatos negros. Su largo cabello atado en una coleta, que hacían que algunos mechones se le fueran al rostro. Tenía los labios pintados de color rojo oscuro y cargaba una pequeña cartera del mismo color que la blusa.  
>Se acerco a mí y me dijo que ya estaba lista. Salimos del departamento.<p>

Pare un taxi, el cual nos llevo hasta el restaurante.

Cuando entramos. Un mozo me reconoció y me dijo cual era la mesa. Nos sentamos allí. Y mientras mirábamos los libretos con el menú, ella me pregunto:

-Entonces… ¿aquí es donde vendríamos? –me pregunto esbozando una sonrisa. Yo solo le asentí.

-Entonces… gracias…

Después de la comida, salimos de allí y le lleve a un parque cercano. Nos sentamos en una banca que estaba cerca de una fuente de piedra. Estuvimos mirando la luna en silencio. Hasta que me hablo.

-Eh… ¿puedo preguntarte algo? –me dijo mirándome a los ojos. Yo le respondí que sí.

Ella pensó antes de responderme -¿Por qué eres tan bueno conmigo? ¿Qué he hecho para… para que seas así conmigo?

-Nada. Solo porque te quiero… y porque te lo mereces…. –le respondí.

Ella me sonrió, mientras me tomaba de la mano. Yo le respondí acariciándole la cabeza, soltando sus cabellos y acariciándoselos.

Nos fuimos acercando poco a poco. Hasta que nos sumimos en un beso. Sus labios rozando los míos, llegaban a sentirse dulces, y no era su lápiz labial. Eran sus labios. Mientras la besaba, la rodee con mis brazos y la abrace. Era una sensación tan agradable. Algo que no había sentido en 18 años, el amor de una mujer. Desgraciadamente, sin saber porque, sumidos en ese beso, se me venían a la cabeza recuerdos de ti, mi querida Tang Shen.

Esa noche, fue muy corta para mí. Pienso que para ambos. Cuando era cerca de las una de la madrugada, la lleve a su departamento. Allí, me ofreció una taza de té y platicamos un poco. También me ofreció dormir allí, pero preferí irme a la casa. Al despedirnos, no pude evitar decirle que la amaba y creo que lo hice sin pensar, pero ella no dijo nada.

Ahora que estoy a punto de dormirme, he recordado que mañana, Tang Shen, vuestra hija Miwa, cumpliría sus 19 años. No tengo idea de cómo ha pasado tan rápido el tiempo. Miro vuestra fotografía que ahora yace sobre la mesa y recuerdo mis momento junto a ti y Miwa cuando era una bebe. Buenas noches mí querida esposa Tang Shen.

Hamato Yoshi"


	15. 15 Sonchi

**N/A: Hola! Aquí os dejo el capitulo 15. A mi no me parece tan terrible pero yo aviso. A partir de la fiesta de cumpleaños de Karai, puede que el comportamiento de algunos de los personajes del fic no sea de vuestro agrado (Sonchi, Leo, Donnie, Karai y April) si crees que puede ser grosero para ti te aconsejo que no leas esa parte. No contiene Lemon, pero si que puede resultar algo "ofensivo". Muchas gracias por vuestra comprension.**

Sábado, 9 de Abril. 07:21 de la mañana. Donnie estaba trabajando ya desde muy temprano en su laboratorio cuando una voz le interrumpió de su trabajo:

- buenos días cerebrito… -le dijo Sonchi- ¿Qué haces despierto tan temprano?

- ah buenos días… - dijo volviendo con sus tubos de ensayo- estoy creando el Súper Mutágeno para que los chicos lo utilicen hoy…

- va a ser una buena fiesta… ¡porque estaré yo!

- mas vale que no la liéis arriba…

- ¿Dónde tienes a la princesita?

Donnie miró a la chica serio y le dijo:

- no le llames así… está aun dormida…

LUNES, 4 DE ABRIL. 09:00 DE LA MAÑANA

- ¡maldita lagartija gigante! - gritaba una muy enfadada Sonchi dentro de una jaula intentando escapar- ¡cuando salga de esta jaula te juro que voy a arrancarte el caparazón y me beberé tu sangre en el!

- vamos no te quejes tanto…- le dijo Donnie analizando una muestra de sangre de la chica- tampoco es para tanto…

- ¿Qué no es para tanto insecto?

En ese momento, Karai entró en el laboratorio:

- buenos días flacucho…

- ¡tu! - gritó la prisionera- ¡maldita traidora! ¡acabaré contigo aunque sea lo ultimo que haga!

- sí, si Sonchi yo también te quiero… -dijo Karai ignorando a su amiga- ¿has descubierto algo Donnie?

- estoy analizando una muestra de su sangre… ¿Qué noticia quieres la buena o la mala?

- la mala…

- digamos que le han inyectado un potente suero para lavarle el celebro… letal en grandes cantidades…

- ¿y cual es la buena entonces?

- pues que si no se lo siguen administrando, en poco tiempo volverá a recordar todo… ´

- fuera del laboratorio… -dijo Raph entrando con una revista- es mi turno para vigilar a la loca…

- pero… -dijo Donnie algo confuso- no estamos haciendo turnos…

- ¡he dicho que fuera! ¡yo me encargo de ella!

Karai y Donnie se miraron asombrados y Donnie dijo dejando lo que estaba haciendo:

- esta bien… vamos a desayunar Karai…

- no entiendo a Raph… - dijo Karai- en serio…

Cuando Donnie y Karai salieron del laboratorio, Raph dijo sentándose al lado de la jaula:

- ¡y tu! ¡mas te vale que me dejes leer esta revista tranquilo!

- ¡je! ¡tranquilo chico de los tenedores! si tu me lo pides estaré calladita…

MARTES, 5 DE ABRIL. 20:42 DE LA TARDE

Miyuki entró en el laboratorio y se sentó al lado de la jaula, algo triste. Sonchi al verla dijo:

- dios no… la histérica… ¿Por qué tienes esa cara?

- Sofi necesito hablar con alguien y solo se que puedo hablar contigo… aunque seas malvada…

- como si no tuviera bastante con estar encerrada aquí a base de Pizza…

- es que… al fin me gusta alguien…

- no por favor no, que no me cuente su vida…

- me parece tan tierno… y el pobre lo esta pasando mal ahora… pero… no se si decirle algo… ¿tu que harías?

- cortarme las orejas… -dijo sarcásticamente-

- estoy hecha un lío…

- mira payasa, lánzate, dile lo que sientes… no tienes nada que perder…

- pero… es que su novia lo ha dejado… ella se marcha mañana a otro país y no me gusta verle tan triste… pero… ¿y si me rechaza? Que lo hará…

- si no le dices lo que sientes nunca lo sabrás… no hagas como alguien que yo conozco…

Raph entró en el laboratorio y dijo al ver a Miyuki:

- ah… que estas aquí… puedes marcharte, me quedo con ella a vigilarla…

- ¡el chico de los tenedores! ¡ya te echaba de menos! Tenemos unas conversaciones mas intensas…

Miyuki la miró y Sonchi dijo:

- solo me mira fijamente enfadado sentado en esa silla… aunque me encanta que me mires…

- por si tengo que partirte la cara el algún momento… y ahora en silencio…

MIERCOLES, 6 DE ABRIL. 11:21 DE LA MAÑANA

Mikey entra triste en el laboratorio, con lágrimas en los ojos. Donnie, que estaba en su mesa trabajando le dijo:

- ¿ya se ha marchado?

Mikey no pudo contener las lágrimas y se puso las manos en la cara. Raph, que estaba sentado en frente de la jaula leyendo una revista le dijo:

- anímate hombre… verás como conocerás a otra chica…

- ¡mírame Raph! ¡soy una tortuga! ¡jamás conoceré a otra chica que me acepte tal y como soy!

- ¡pues de la misma manera que conociste a Julie idiota! - dijo Donnie- seguro que en el cumpleaños de Karai triunfas…

- tal vez tengas a la chica perfecta mas cerca de lo que tu te imaginas bobo… - dijo Sonchi tumbada en la jaula con la gorra en la cara-

Mikey se limpió las lágrimas y la miró:

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- digo… - se levantó y le miró- que tal vez hay una chica que sepa que eres un bicho verde y aun así le gustes…

- esa era Julie… - dijo triste-

- emmm no, esa no… tal vez, pero solo tal vez este delante de tus narices y tu como estas llorando la partida de esa "Julie" no te des cuenta de la persona estupenda que estas a punto de perder…

Mikey dijo asombrado:

- ¿te gusto?

- ¡no! ¡ claro que no me gustas! A mi me gustan mas… - mira a Raph y continua- indomables…

Raph hizo un gesto con la cabeza como diciendo " olvídame" y continuó con su revista..

JUEVES, 7 DE ABRIL. 21:25 DE LA TARDE.

- cerebrito… - dijo Sonchi con voz tierna y poniendo ojos dulces- ¿me dejas salir? Tengo ganas de ver a Karai…

- ¿ya no quieres matarnos? - dijo Donnie enseñando su sonrisa entrecortada-

- no te fíes de ella cariño… - dijo April agarrando a Donnie por el hombro- puede que sea una trampa…

- oye princesita estoy hablando con el… quiero ver a mi amiga Karai… bueno y a el chico de los tenedores que desde esta mañana no le veo…

- ¿y el Clan del pie? - dijo Donnie-

- ¿los Frigo pies? ¡yo que se! No se ni como estoy encerrada en esta jaula…

Leo entró en el laboratorio y dijo:

- April ¿puedes dejarnos a Donnie y a mi un rato? Tenemos que hablar…

- claro…

April besó a Donnie en los labios y le dijo:

- me voy a casa con Sofía…

-¡venga vámonos princesita! - dijo Sonchi alegre- ¡vámonos de fiesta!

- ¡contigo no! ¡con la novia de Raph!

- ah… pues especifica, no me hagas ilusiones…

- hasta mañana cielo… - dijo Donnie-

Cuando April se fue, la prisionera dijo:

- Leo…- de la misma manera que le habló anteriormente a Donnie- ¿me dejas salir?

Leo la miró y dijo:

- aún no… oye Donnie tenemos que ensayar ¿recuerdas?

Donnie se avergonzó y dijo:

- ah… si … ya… bueno… vale… ¡jeje!

Donnie puso una canción el su ordenador y dijo:

- bueno… ¿y como empezamos?

Leo y Donnie se pusieron a "bailar" y Sonchi comenzó a reír a carcajadas desde la jaula:

- ¿y a ti que te pasa? - dijo Leo algo molesto-

- ¿a eso lo llamáis bailar? Perdonan que me meta pero el otro día os escuche hablar… con eso lo único que conseguiréis es que se rían de vosotros… dejadme salir y yo os enseñare algunos trucos…

Leo y Donnie se miraron y Leo le dijo:

- ¿la soltamos?

- ¿luego volverás a la jaula?- dijo Donnie-

- que sí cerebrito te doy mi palabra…

Leo la abrió y Sonchi se acercó al ordenador de Donnie:

- primero buscaré una canción que me guste a mi para bailarla… ¡ja! ¡claro! ¡bailar jeje!

Puso una canción y Donnie dijo contento:

- ¡mi canción!

- ¡ja! ¡tenemos los mismos gustos cerebrito!

Se puso a bailar y Leo y Donnie miraban atentos, como tomando nota, casi al final de la canción Sonchi se quitó la gorra y la lanzó al aire, cayéndole a Raph en la cara, que acababa de entrar, se la quitó rápidamente y dijo:

- ¿Qué hace la loca suelta? ¿y que hace bailando?

Donnie comenzó a cantar:

- ¡bailandoooooo!

- ¡CALLATE DONATELLO!

Sonchi se acercó a Raph y le dijo sonriendo:

- ¿me devuelves la gorra por favor?

- ¡toma tu entupida gorra! ¡a tu jaula!

Sonchi le lanzó un beso mientras salía corriendo hacia ala jaula y Raph iba a ir corriendo tras ella enfurecido. Leo le paro y dijo:

- cálmate Raph…

VIERNES, 8 DE ABRIL. 14:54 DE LA TARDE

-¡sácala de esa maldita jaula! - le gritó Karai a Leo-

- pero Karai aun no sabemos si…

- ¡haz lo que te he dicho de una maldita vez Leonardo!

Leo miró a Karai serio y dijo algo molesto abriendo la jaula:

- está bien…

- y ahora si nos disculpáis, dejadnos solas… - dijo Karai seria-

Cuando todos salieron del laboratorio de Donnie, Sonchi salió en silencio de la jaula. Karai se sentó encima de la mesa donde April solía estudiar y Sonchi dijo algo abatida:

- Karai yo…

- ¿se puede saber en que diablos estás pensando? - le gritó Karai- ¡te creía mas inteligente como para caer en esa estúpida trampa del clan del pie!

Sonchi agachó la cabeza y Karai se tranquilizó y le dijo mirándola con voz relajada:

- ¿estás bien?

- sí…. Algo cansada de estar ahí dentro tantos días…

Se quedaron en silencio y a el rato Karai dijo:

- el otro día… dijiste algo que me hizo mucho daño…

- no… no recuerdo que te dije…

- me dijiste que… yo estaba… que yo estaba enamorada de mi propio hermano… esperaba que el chivato fuera quien me dijera algo así… pero no tu…

Sonchi vio a Karai abatida y le dijo intentando animarla:

- oye, teóricamente Leonardo no es tu hermano…. Hermanastro si cabe… ¿Qué tiene de malo que estéis juntos? ¡ja! ¡apuesto mi gorra a que si un canal de televisión de España se entera de lo vuestro hace una serie! ¡"Los Hamato"! ¡ajajá!

Karai sonrió y su amiga le dijo sentándose a su lado:

- oye, ha te dije que Leonardo es un buen chico… ¿Qué mas da que sea tu medio hermano? ¿tu le quieres?

Karai suspiró y dijo:

- con toda mi alma…

- ¡pues ya esta! ¡y a quien no le guste que no mire! ¡vámonos de fiesta!

Karai comenzó a reír y la abrazó:

- ¡maldita Marmota! ¡jamás vuelvas a darme un susto así ¿me has oído?! ¡jaja! con que una serie de televisión…

- sí… y la princesita reportera de noticias: "hola, soy April O'Neil para las noticias del canal 6" ¡jajajaj!

- te he echado de menos Son…

- y yo también a ti…

VOLVIENDO AL SABADO 9 DE ABRIL

- buenos días chicos… -dijo Leo entrando al laboratorio, seguido de sus hermanos-

- buenos días…

- ¿has terminado el Súper mutágeno Donnie? - le dijo Leo-

- ¡si! Acabo de terminarlo… ¿Quién va a ser el primero?

- que sea Mikey… -dijo Raph agarrando a su hermano pequeño de los hombros-

- chicos no se si debería ir yo… no estoy de humor… - dijo triste-

- oye Mikey… -le dijo Sonchi- ¿en serio vas a pasarte toda tu vida llorando por los rincones? Mira no quiero desilusionarte pero si esa chica no quiere ponerse en contacto contigo ni por mensaje ni por la red social es porque quiere pasar pagina… y tu deberías hacer lo mismo…

- pero…

- mira estoy segura de que hay una chica para ti… y no es la que estaba contigo… así que… hazme caso y no pierdas la oportunidad…

Mikey suspiró y dijo:

- está bien… pasaré pagina…

- ¡así me gusta!

Cuando se convirtieron todos en Humanos menos Donnie, que aún no podía hacerlo, Sonchi dijo al ver a Raph convertido en humano:

- ¿te puedo decir algo?

- no… -dijo Raph serio-

- me gustas mas como Tortuga…

- bien por ti… -dijo Raph cruzando los brazos-

- bueno… - dijo Leo- Karai esta dormida… April y Miyuki están decorando la casa… ¿Cuándo viene Sofía Raph?

- Me dijo que vendría lo antes posible, supongo que a las diez mas o menos… -dijo Raph-

- bueno, voy a preparar el desayuno. Sonchi, procura que Karai no salga de la habitación si despierta hasta que yo te diga…

- ¡puedes contar conmigo Leo! - dijo poniéndose firme y saludando como los militares-

Un cuarto de hora después, Leo entró en su habitación seguido de el resto de gente que se encontraba en la casa. Donnie dijo bromeando:

- espero que Karai no esté desnuda…

Leo se acercó a Karai y le besó los labios. Karai abrió los ojos lentamente y Leo le dijo:

- buenos días…

Karai sonrió y dijo abrazándole:

- buenos días mi amor…

-¡Sorpresa! - gritaron todos-

Karai abrió los ojos como platos y soltando a Leo se tapó rápidamente con las sábanas. Dijo a punto de darle un ataque:

- ¿Qué estáis haciendo todos aquí?

- ¡feliz cumpleaños Karai!- gritaron todos-

Karai estaba asustada y avergonzada y dijo:

- eh… vaya… ¿gracias?

Al llegar el medio día, después de comer, Mikey estaba sentado en el sofá triste. Miyuki se acercó a el y le dijo:

- hola Mikey…

- ah… hola Miyu…

- ¿estas ocupado?

- no… solo…

A Mikey se le empezaron a encharcar los ojos y Miyuki y dijo sentándose al lado de Mikey, sabiendo lo que le pasaba:

- Mikey se fuerte… se por lo que estás atravesando… solo ten paciencia… no sufras por lo que pudo ser y no fue… tienes que mirar hacia delante…

Mikey miró a Miyuki y le dijo:

- gracias…

Miyuki se levantó del sofá y le dijo :

- cuando tengas ganas de llorar llámame… no prometo hacerte reír, pero puedo llorar contigo…

Y seguidamente le besó la mejilla…

Al llegar la tarde, todos estaban preparados para salir a la superficie a celebrar el cumpleaños de Karai. Leo entró en el laboratorio de Donnie y le dijo:

- bueno Donnie nosotros nos vamos… April ¿estas lista?

- yo me quedaré con Donnie… - dijo April-

- ¿Cómo pelirroja?- dijo Karai- ¿no vas a venir?

- no quiero dejar a Donnie solo…

- ¡vamos no será lo mismo si tu no vienes! - le contestó Karai-

- April… en serio ve con ellos… no te preocupes por mí, yo me pondré a trabajar en algo en serio… diviértete… te lo mereces…

- yo me llevo la Tortugoneta… -dijo Raph agarrando las llaves de la mesa de trabajo de Donnie- que Leo coja el coche… ¿Quién viene con migo?

- ¡yo! - dijo Sonchi levantando la mano-

Pero vio que Sofía puso cara de enfado y dijo:

- ehhhh… mejor voy con Leo…

- April vente con nosotros… - dijo Sofía- pasaremos por Casey y Annie…

Cuando todos salieron del laboratorio, Leo volvió a entrar y le dijo a Donnie:

- Donnie, prepáralo todo para cuando las chicas y yo volvamos… será aquí, en el laboratorio…

- no te preocupes Leo… estará todo listo…

Un par de horas después, después de que los chicos cenaran en su pizzería habitual, Casey dijo:

- bien… ahora yo os llevaré a donde Annie y yo vamos todos los Sábados…

-¡a la disco! - dijo Annie-

- ¡sí! - dijo Mikey "demasiado" contento- ¡tengo ganas de bailar un poco!

Miyuki se acercó a Sonchi y le dijo:

- oye Sofi… ¿no crees que te has pasado emborrachando a Mikey?

- ¿emborracharle? ¿yo? No digas tonterías…

- ¡vamos Sofía si te he visto echarle alcohol a su refresco!

- para que se anime un poco ¡jeje! Además, así lo tendrás mas fácil para lanzarte tonta…

Al entrar en la discoteca, Comenzó a sonar una canción y Karai dijo:

- ¡Leo! ¡vamos a la pista!

- ¿bailar? ¿ahora?

- ¡vamos Leo! - dijo April empujando a Leo a la pista- ¡que es el cumpleaños de tu novia!

Leo y Karai se pusieron a Bailar y al terminar la canción, Raph y Sofía subieron a la pista a bailar otra canción. Sonchi se cruzó de brazos y dijo:

- no esta nada mal chico de los tenedores… pero nada mal…

- ¿envidia? - dijo Casey-

- ¿de quien? ¿de la chica?

Sonchi se avergonzó y dijo:

- ehhhh … sí…

Cuando acabó la canción que Raph y Sofía estaban bailando, comenzó a sonar otra canción, nadie del grupo comenzó a bailar hasta que Mikey comenzó a cantar la letra contento, un minuto después, agarró a Miyuki de la cintura y la subió a la pista. Bailaban muy compenetrados, como si lo hubieran hecho toda la vida juntos. Annie dijo:

- vaya… no lo hacen nada mal…

- ¿y este era el Mikey que estaba deprimido?- dijo Leo-

Karai miró a Sonchi y le dijo:

- tu no tendrás nada que ver en esto ¿verdad?

- ¿yo? No… yo no hice nada…

Al terminar Mikey , bajó de la pista de baile agarrando a Miyuki por la cintura y dijo:

- ¿a quien le toca ahora?

Comenzó a sonar una canción y Sonchi la conoció y dijo:

- chico de los tenedores, te la dedico, ¡escucha la letra!

Sonchi subió a bailarla y Raph la miraba serio, con los brazos cruzados. Sofía al escuchar la letra de la canción, se enfurecía por momentos. Agarró a Raph por el brazo y le dijo:

- como se pase un pelo contigo está muerta…

- tranquila cariño… es inofensiva… -le dijo Raph sin apartar la vista de la muchacha que bailaba-

Cuando terminó, dijo quitándose la gorra y limpiándose el sudor:

- voy a por otro refresco…

Comenzó a sonar otra canción y Casey le dijo a Annie:

- me parece que nos toca…

- ¡pues vamos!

El tiempo se pasó volando y ya eran la 1 de la madrugada. Leo le dijo a Karai:

- Karai, volvamos ya a casa… es tarde…

- si tienes razón Leo volvamos ya…

Se acercó al reto de los chicos y dijo:

- Leo y yo volvemos a casa ¿alguien se viene?

Leo se puso nervioso y dijo:

- pero Karai es que….

- yo me voy con vosotros… -dijo April- no estoy tranquila dejando a Donnie solo…

- Si April tu vente… -dijo Leo-

- yo también me voy con vosotros… -dijo Sonchi-

- pero… pero… - dijo Leo pensando que la chica iba a molestar en la sorpresa que el y Donnie le harían a sus chicas-

- tranquilo Leo, iré a dormir… no os molestaré…

- yo iré luego… me quedaré un rato mas con Sofía antes de llevarla a casa… - dijo Raph-

Miyuki se acercó a Mikey y le dijo:

- ¿te gustaría… dar un paseo conmigo?

- claro… - dijo Mikey-

Un rato mas tarde, Mikey y Miyuki estaban sentados en un parque. Estaban hablando:

- te veo mas animado… -le dijo Miyuki-

- sí… y es raro porque solo bebí refrescos pero… todos tienen razón… tengo que pasar página… he querido mucho a Julie pero… ella ya no está y aunque me cueste reconocerlo, tu amiga tiene razón… si no quiere ponerse en contacto conmigo es porque quiere olvidar lo que ha ocurrido… es mi destino… Leo tiene a Karai… Donnie a April… Raph a Sofía… tal vez mi destino es estar solo…

- no digas eso… sabes… estoy segura de que hay una chica a la que le gustas… que no le importe lo que eres realmente… que se ria con tus bromas y le gusten todas tus aficiones…

- esa chica no existe Miyuki…

Miyuki se armó de valor y dijo:

- Mikey… esa chica si existe… esa chica… soy yo…

Mikey se quedó asombrado y dijo:

- ¿tu? Yo… ¿te gusto?

- sí… mucho…

- vaya… - dijo Mikey asombrado-

- no me contestes ahora… hazlo cuando estemos en tu casa… olvida de momento lo que te he dicho vale?

En otra parte de la ciudad, pero en las alcantarillas, April y Karai estaban sentadas en dos sillas enfrente de unas cortinas que estaban cerradas. no sabían que era lo que iban a hacer los chicos y estaban bastante inquietas por ver que iban a hacer. De repente, las luces del laboratorio se apagaron y un foco se encendió hacia las cortinas. Una canción comenzó a sonar y las cortinas se abrieron. Allí estaban Leo y Donnie, Leo en forma humana y Donnie con su forma de Tortuga. Los dos llevaban puesto su antifaz. estaban de espaldas a ellas. El primero en comenzar a Bailar fue Leo, que mientras cantaba también la canción que estaba sonando, se dio la vuelta y se adelantó comenzando a mover las caderas suavemente. Karai le miraba con cara de asombro, Jamás había visto a Leo bailar de esa manera. Donnie se dio la vuelta y se acercó a la misma altura que Leo y comenzó a acariciarse el pecho de forma sensual, también cantando la canción. April le miraba con los ojos muy abiertos y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Entonces los dos comenzaron a mover su entrepierna al ritmo de la música. Mientras se quitaban los antifaces. Lo movieron en círculos mientras no dejaban de bailar. Les dieron un beso y se lo lanzaron a las chicas. Karai cogió el de Leo y April el de Donnie. Se lo llevaron a los labios como devolviéndoles el beso. Leo comenzó a quitarse la camisa mientras que Donnie sacó su Palo Bo, lo apoyó en el suelo y comenzó a bailar sensualmente con el estilo barra americana. Se acercaron a las chicas y se sentaron en sus rodillas justo en el momento que la música acabó. Se quedaron sentados abrazándolas por el cuello, casi mordiéndoles la oreja. Donnie dijo:

- ahora es cuando nos decís que somos ridículos…

Las chicas no dijeron nada. solo se miraron entre ellas con una sonrisa picara y en silencio, agarraron la mano de sus chicos y cada una les llevó a su habitación….

**n/a: bueno, como escostumbre. pondré las canciones que baila cada uno:**

**LEO Y KARAI: "MR. BLACK- SERRUCHO"**

**RAPH Y SOFÍA: "NENE MALO- COMO ME GUSTA LA NOCHE"**

**MIKEY Y MIYUKI:"MARC ANTHONY- VIVIR MI VIDA"**

**SONCHI: "GLORIA ESTEFAN- OYE"**

**CASEY Y ANNIE: " JUAN MAGÁN - SI NO TE QUISIERA"**

**DONNIE Y LEO: " NICKY JAM- TRAVESURAS REMIX"**

**y bueno, deciros que lo siento si os ha ofendido alguna parte de este intento de capitulo (que por otra parte me ha costado mucho escribirlo)si os ha gustado ya sabéis ¡comenta! ¡alegradme el día! ¡jaja! Muchísimas gracias por aguantar mis tonterías otro capitulo mas. ¡Os quiero un huevo! ¡Chao! **


	16. 16 Matoaka Smith

**N/A. Capitulo escrito por Matoaka Smith.**

"Diario de Almendra Smith. 15 de Abril de 2015.

Manhattan, Nueva York.

Hace casi una semana más o menos, no recuerdo exactamente, conocí a un hombre. Un hombre, que a pesar de lo muy poco que lo conozco, siento que me enamorado completamente de él. Se llama Hamato Yoshi, bueno, su nombre es su apellido primero, ya que es japonés, y allí se usa de esa manera.

Es un hombre de 47 años, es de cabellos negros y canosos, con la piel algo trigueña de profundos ojos marrones, que parecen hipnotizarme y unos labios gruesos. Es de contextura media y es muy alto. Por lo poco que me ha contado sobre él, llego desde Japón hace 18 años, después de haber quedado viudo.

Por lo relatado, su esposa murió asesinada, por alguien que fue su mejor amigo. Pero tiene cinco hijos, cuatro hijos y una hija. Me he dado cuenta de que practica algún tipo de arte marcial. Cuando le conocí, fue porque me defendió de unos hombres que me habían robado. El los golpeo y fue ahí donde me di cuenta de que tiene especialidad en una, aunque no se, creo que es Ninja o algo así.

A pesar de lo poco que nos conocemos, hemos estado juntos en dos oportunidades después de ese día, cuando me defendió. La segunda fue un día cuando le vi caminando en la ciudad, cuando me encontraba en la cafetería, tras ello le invite a mi departamento donde se ducho. Pero me insistía en que no quería raro, pero esa actitud me molesto un poco, yo solo quería ser amable y el insistía con eso, cuando no me estaba molestando. Ese día, no quiso cenar conmigo por eso mismo. Pero no le dije nada, solo le propuse que nos viéramos al próximo fin de semana, que fue el recién pasado.

El día que nos veríamos, llegó justo al mediodía, e inmediatamente le invite a comer allí mismo. Después el me ofreció a que saliéramos. Fuimos a varios lugares, en una vieja tienda de mascotas donde fuimos. Allí quise comprarme un hámster, ya que vivo en un departamento es una de las pocas mascotas que se pueden tener. Lo cogí y me dispuse a comprarlo, el miraba los reptiles que habían, pero cuando quise buscar mi dinero, me percate de que no lo tenía. Entonces debí dejar al pequeño animal donde estaba e inmediatamente le dije a Yoshi, el cual es su nombre, que nos fuéramos. Me sentí molesta. Cuando salimos de la tienda, íbamos a pocos metros del lugar y este me dijo que debía ir allí, porque se le había quedado algo e iría a buscarlo. Pero fue mentira. Salió de la tienda con el animal que yo pretendía comprar y me lo regalo. Estaba tan agradecida con él.

Una vez que llegamos al departamento, quise descansar, pero él me dijo que más tarde, quería que saliéramos nuevamente, yo le dijo que por lo tanto me despertara. A la hora acordada, partimos a un restaurante, aunque no me lo había dicho. Mientras cenábamos, hablamos poco, más que nada nos concentrábamos en comer y escuchar la melodía que tenían puesta allí. Al salir, nos dirigimos a un parque, nos sentamos en una banca y mirábamos la luna. De pronto, sorpresivamente, me acaricio la cabeza y me desato los cabellos, acariciándolos y empezamos a acercar vuestros respectivos rostros, hasta que vuestros labios rozaron. Ese beso me sumió en un mar de sentimientos y preguntas… ¿estaba bien eso? ¿Por qué lo hacíamos?... y otras tantas.

Es extraño, como puedo amar a una persona tan de pronto, creo que estoy mal. No debería estar pasando, pero cuando lo veo, siento que me late el corazón rápido y los nervios me consumen, y siento que cada vez me enamoro más. Siento como si con el nos conociéramos de hace mucho, es muy extraño pero si de algo estoy segura, es que ya no puedo dejarlo… creo que ya no… Hamato Yoshi, te amo y hare lo imposible por ser tuya... y no dejare que esto sea un error"


	17. 17 Sonchi

**N/A: Hola a todos. Bueno antes de nada quiero pedir disculpas por la tardanza del capitulo, pero por problemas de salud no he podido escribirlo antes. Esto es lo que me ha salido... Espero que os guste. También quiero Dar las gracias a todos los que comentan, tanto a Matoaka como a mi, sois los mejores ¡jeje! bueno no me entretengo mas y os dejo con "esto"...**

Una nueva mañana de domingo comenzaba en Nueva York. En las alcantarillas, concretamente en la sala de entrenamiento, dos chicas estaban entrenando, sin darse cuenta de una sombra que las estaba observando. Karai, al esquivar un ataque, sintió un pinchazo en el abdomen que la hizo caer de rodillas. Sonchi se acercó a ella y dijo:

- ¡vamos ¿Qué te pasa?! ¡si ni siquiera he llegado a tocarte!

- no sé… desde ayer de vez en cuando me duele… no debí comer de la pizza que hizo Mikey…

- OH si ya… échale la culpa a Mikey… ¡has perdido facultades admítelo!

Karai notó que había alguien mas en la sala y su amiga dijo:

- ¿Qué pasa ahora?

- no estamos solas…

Karai con la vista señaló un sitio y las dos atacaron a la sombra que Karai había visto. Pero antes de que le golpearan, se dejó ver:

- ¡vale! ¡vale estaros quietecitas! Soy yo…

Raph se dejó ver:

- ¡vaya! - dijo Sonchi contenta de verle- ¡buenos días Raphael!

- ¿se puede saber que haces aquí chivato? - dijo Karai-

- viendo como hacéis el idiota… ¿a eso lo llamáis entrenar? Solo os falta coger las muñequitas y poneros a jugar…

- ah y supongo que tu si sabes entrenar… -dijo Sonchi-

- no lo dudes… - dijo Raph apartando la mirada de ella y cruzándose de brazos-

- y supongo que nos darás una clase…

- puede…

- ¡bien Raphael! ¡te reto! ¿o te da miedo luchar contra mi? -dijo Sonchi poniéndose en posición de ataque-

- está bien preciosa… - dijo Raph poniéndose en posición de ataque- luego no te vayas llorando si te hago daño…

- esto será interesante… -dijo Karai sonriendo y cruzando los brazos- ¡adelante empezad!

Sonchi se lanzó a atacar a Raph con su Katana. Raph la bloqueó con su SAI y dijo:

- ¿eso es todo lo que sabes hacer? ¡te creía mas inteligente!

- ¡te voy a meter el tenedor por el…!

- ¡Sonchi! - gritó Karai- ¡no seas desagradable!

Después de estar luchando un rato, Raph derribó a Sonchi y se puso encima de ella, con cada mano a los lados de su cuello y cari rozándole la nariz con la de ella. Le dijo sonriendo:

- ¿Qué pasa Son? ¿Quién decías que iba a ganar?

Raph vio que Sonchi tenía una cara muy rara, como si estuviera alucinando y Raph dijo:

- ¿Qué le pasa a esta?

- no quiero que acabe este momento nunca… - dijo Sonchi casi babeando-

Raph se avergonzó y se levantó rápidamente de encima de ella. Karai comenzó a reír…

En otra parte de las alcantarillas, en la cocina, Mikey tenía su T-Phone en la mano. Acababa de mandar un mensaje de texto y esperaba contestación, aunque seguramente no la recibiría, como todos los mensajes que había mandado en días anteriores:

- vamos Julie… por favor… dime algo…

Miyuki entró en la cocina y dijo mientras cogía un refresco:

- hola Mikey…

- hola…-dijo algo triste-

- ¿Qué haces?

- nada… - dijo suspirando- perder el tiempo…

Miyuki se pasó la mano por el pelo y dijo:

- Mi… Mikey… ¿has pensado… lo que te dije? -dijo avergonzada-

Mikey la miró y le sonrió:

- Miyuki… eres una chica estupenda… pero…

En ese momento el T-Phone de Mikey recibió un mensaje:

- ¡es ella!

Mikey leyó el mensaje y su cara cambio a una de decepción. Miyuki le dijo:

- Mikey… ¿Qué ocurre?

Mikey sin mirarla le dio el T-Phone y Miyuki lo leyó:

"_lo nuestro ha terminado Mikey… por favor olvídame… no me vuelvas a hablar…"_

Miyuki le devolvió el T-Phone algo triste de ver a su amigo y dijo saliendo:

- querrás estar solo…

Cuando Miyuki estaba a punto de salir de la cocina, Mikey la llamó:

- ¡Miyu!

Miyuki se dio la vuelta y Mikey le dijo:

- sí…

Miyuki estaba confundida:

- sí… saldré contigo… pero… me gustaría que de momento no se entere nadie… si lo llevamos en secreto saldré contigo…

Miyuki sonrió y dijo:

- bien…

Mikey se levantó e intentó sonreír:

- bien…

Miyuki lo abrazó y le dijo:

-¡no sabes como he deseado que llegara este momento!

- ¡PARADLA!- se escuchó gritar a Karai-

Mikey soltó a Miki y dijo:

- ¿Qué le pasará a Karai?

Cuando Miyuki y Mikey salieron de la cocina, Leo tenía agarrada a Sonchi:

- ¡suéltame Leonardo! ¡Shredder no se saldrá con la suya!

- ¿pero se puede saber que te pasa? -dijo Leo-

- la loca esta quiere ir a vengarse de Shredder… -dijo Raph-

Sofía entró y dijo:

- hola chicos ¿Qué ocurre? ¿a que vienen esos gritos?

- Hola fea… - dijo Raph acercándose a Sofía y besándole le mejilla- no, nada en especial… Sonchi que ya está con sus locuras…

Sofía la miró y le dijo algo seria:

- ¿Qué te pasa esta vez?

- se donde está Shredder… tengo que vengarme de lo que me hizo… esto no puede quedar así…

Sofía sonrió y dijo:

- bueno dejadla que vaya… con un poco de suerte la perderemos de vista para siempre…

- Sofi no te pases… -dijo April-

- no.. No es mala idea después de todo… -dijo Leo-

- ¿Qué quieres decir?- dijo Karai-

- Sonchi sabe donde se esconde Shredder ahora… el no espera que le ataquemos… podemos pillarle por sorpresa…

- ya… - dijo Raph enfadado- por sorpresa… ¡nos estará esperando Leo!

- no lo sabremos si no lo intentamos…

- estoy de acuerdo con Raph Leo… -dijo Donnie- es algo peligroso…

- mirad me da igual que vengáis o no vengáis… -dijo la nerviosa chica- pero yo iré con o sin vosotros…

- está bien… -dijo Leo- iremos y en el momento que las cosas se pongan feas nos retiraremos ¿de acuerdo?

Karai sintió otro pinchazo en el Abdomen y se quejó un poco, Mikey la vio y dijo:

- ¿te encuentras bien Karai?

- recuérdame que jamás vuelva a comer Pizza hecha por ti…

- ¡vale! - dijo Mikey contento-

- ¡en marcha! - dijo Leo-

Raph le dijo a Sofía:

- tu espéranos aquí… Casey y Annie no tardarán en llegar…

- claro… -dijo Sofía con sarcasmo- que iba a hacer yo con vosotros… yo no se pelear…

- ni aprenderás… -dijo Raph sonriendo mirándola- sabes que no lo permitiré…

- claro, ya pelea tu "amiga" por mi…

Raph se paró y le dijo a el grupo:

- luego os localizo con el T-Phone… tengo que hacer algo antes…

Donnie se acercó al oído de April y le dijo:

- esto huele a pelea…

- sí… contestó April-

Cuando se quedaron solos Raph dijo en tono tranquilo apoyando una mano en la pared:

- haber, que es lo que ocurre…

- no ocurre nada Rapha… no me hagas caso ¿vale? Solo que… tengo miedo de perderte es todo…

Raph comenzó a reír:

- ¿en serio? ¿estas celosa?

A Sofía se le empezaron a encharcar los ojos y Raph la abrazó:

- oye… no pe preocupes… es solo una amiga… ¿en serio crees que te voy a dejar por la loca? es desagradable, descarada, no tiene modales… no se quita esa estúpida gorra ni aunque le maten, tiene cuatro ojos, es bajita… ¡por dios si ni siquiera sabe luchar bien! Es una niñita mimada… hey yo te quiero a ti ¿vale? No te preocupes mas…

- ¿de verdad?

- en serio… no te preocupes… ¿te demuestro que yo te quiero a ti? - dijo Raph en tono juguetón-

Un rato mas tarde, en las afueras de la ciudad, en la azotea de una vieja fabrica abandonada…

- ¿estas segura de que es aquí Sofi? - dijo Miyuki-

- este sitio no tiene pinta de ser un lugar donde Shredder monte su fortaleza… - dijo Mikey al lado de Miyuki-

- os digo que es aquí…- dijo la muchacha poniéndose bien la gorra- aquí está el laboratorio de esa mosca y Shredder se esconde también aquí…

- ¿Dónde se habrá metido Raph?- dijo Donnie algo molesto-

- estará "reconciliándose" con Sofía… -dijo April-

Sonchi suspiró:

- ya quisiera yo…

- contigo no idiota, con su novia… -dice Karai dándole un golpe en el cuello- este es el plan… Sonchi y Miyuki entran al laboratorio y se encargan de Stockman, la pelirroja y yo buscamos a Shredder, vosotros esperáis al chivato aquí, y si nos vemos en problemas utilizaré la llamada de emergencia del T-Phone…

Seguidamente dicho esto, Karai y las chicas se marcharon rápidamente. Leo se quedo parado y dijo algo molesto:

- ¿pero no era yo el líder del equipo?

Donnie sonrió y dijo:

- Karai te domina como quiere ¡jeje!

- mira quien fue a hablar… que si April te dice que te tires por un puente lo haces…

Sonchi y Miyuki entraron a el laboratorio sigilosamente, allí habían varios tipos de animales encerrados en jaulas, y una especie de caldero con liquido verde dentro:

- ¿para que querrá ese tipo esta especie de moco verde? - dijo Sonchi-

- ¡muy pronto lo descubrirás!- se escuchó la voz de Shredder salir de una habitación junto a sus secuaces-

- genial plan Karai… -dijo Miyuki sarcásticamente-

- no… el plan es perfecto… - dijo la muchacha de la gorra sacando su Katana- así podré deshacerme yo solita de este bastardo…

- ¿en serio piensas que tú mediocre acabarás conmigo?

Shredder comenzó a reír:

- eres igual de testaruda que tu padre…

Sonchi se enfureció:

- ¡ni se te ocurra nombrar a mi padre!

- una vez te dejé marchar… esta vez no saldrás de aquí… ¡Stockman! ¡ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer!

- ¡corre Miyuki ! - dijo mientras salió corriendo hacia Shredder- ¡avisa a el resto!

Miyuki asintió con la cabeza y salió corriendo:

- ¡paradla! - dijo Shredder mientras comenzaba a luchar contra Sonchi-

Karai escuchó alboroto y dijo:

- vaya, ya empezó la fiesta… ¡chicos! - dijo por el T-Phone corriendo hacia la pelea- ¡ ya podéis venir! ¡pelea en el laboratorio!

- ¿creías que podías acabar tu sola con migo? - dijo Shredder agarrando a la chica por el cuello-

- ¡BOYAKASHA! - se escuchó y saltaron los tres hermanos a combatir contra los robo Pies-

- ¡rápido Donnie! - gritó Leo- ¡ayúdala!

- ¡de eso me encargo yo! - dijo Raph apareciendo de golpe y corriendo hacia Shredder-

- vaya… -dijo Mikey- que dispuesto está…

Mientras los chicos peleaban con los Robo pies, Raph comenzó a luchar junto a Sonchi contra Shredder. Shredder de un golpe lanzó a la muchacha contra una jaula donde había un Zorro quedando inconsciente. Karai le gritó a Leo mientras luchaban:

- ¿Cuál es el plan?

- ¡Mikey! - gritó Leo- ¡bomba de humo!

Cuando Mikey iba a tirarla, Donnie le gritó:

- ¡espera!

Miraron a Shredder y estaba junto a el caldero lleno de mutágeno:

- ¡ahora voy a acabar con vosotros de una vez por todas malditos quelonios!

Le dio un golpe al caldero y el mutágeno se derramó por el suelo, seguidamente el y sus secuaces se marcharon del lugar. April gritó:

- ¡poneos en alto!

Todos hicieron caso, menos una persona que estaba inconsciente en el suelo, rociándose completamente de mutágeno:

- ¡NO! - gritó Raph al ver la escena-

Raph iba a socorrerla pero Miyuki le paró:

- ¡espera! ¡no vayas aún Raph! ¡mutarías!

Mikey veía el río verde bajo sus pies y dijo:

- jo tío… por que poco nos hemos salvado…

Cuando el peligro había pasado. Todos corrieron a ver como se encontraba Sonchi. Había mutado a una especie de Zorrillo. Leo al verla le dijo a Donnie:

- ¿tiene solución Donnie?

- tendré que examinar si es mutágeno normal y corriente pero por lo que veo creo que podré hacer el antídoto en unos cuantos días…

Raph se quedó paralizado y Karai le dijo:

- eh… chivato… ¿Qué te pasa?

Raph volvió en sí y dijo:

- vámonos de aquí antes de que cara de lata vuelva a por nosotros…

**n/a: ¿que os ha parecido? ¡Comenta si te ha gustado! Muchísimas gracias por aguantar mis tonterías otro capitulo mas. Os quiero un Huevo. ¡Chao!**


End file.
